Becoming His
by Deerhunter00025
Summary: Ana's always known she was missing a daddy figure from her life, but everything changes when she starts working for Christian Grey.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'd like to thank my awesome beta and friend Hala. Also Mia for naming this one.

Watching her licking all the icing off her piece of cake that Gail had sent over, is making my dick feel like it's about to burst through my pants.

"No, you have to actually eat the cake too, you can't just lick It." If she keeps this shit up, I'm going to end up cuming in my pants.

"That's the first time I've heard you say I couldn't just lick it."

Grabbing the fork from her hand, I know what she's doing and it's working. "Baby girl I heard that."

"I know you heard it. Now what are you going to do about it daddy." She's fucking grinning to herself, knowing she is egging me on.

"I'm beginning to think you act up on purpose Anastasia, now tell daddy what it is you want."

"Spank me daddy, I'm wet."

Pulling my ruler out of my desk drawer, I lean back in my chair and unbutton my pants. "Come now baby girl, it's time to feed the wolf. You have to keep quiet, Andrea is just outside the door, and we know how much of a screamer you are baby girl."

The look in her eyes tell me she wants to play. "You want to play"? The thought of getting caught is turning her on just as much as it is me. Groaning to myself when I see her bite her lip. "Yes sir"

"Then I suggest you get your ass up from that chair and come stand in front of my desk". Fuck she looks good. And the thought of me fixing to feast on her delicious peach is calling to me.

"Strip, Anastasia, do it now". Licking my lips as she takes her shirt off, I notice the black bra she's wearing, the one I bought her last weekend. She looks so fucking good, standing before me shirtless, cupping both of her breast in her hands.

I don't know who's eye fucking the other more, her or myself. That's when I notice she's dropped her skirt, standing before me naked, with her shaved pussy glistening. "Did you forget your panties at home this morning baby"?

"Yes sir". Knowing she's been walking around all morning sans panties pisses me off. If I can smell her arousal, I know the other men can too. "So, you have been parading around my office all morning pantie-less. I'm not sure I like that baby, you just got yourself three more licks added".

Grabbing the ruler in one hand while my other skims down her back. I watch as the goosebumps form on her skin. "I'm going to spank you eight times Anastasia, remember your safe words".

…

 **Christian POV**

I'm sitting in my in-home office before it's time to leave for GEH. Taking a sip of my coffee, I open my laptop and log into the BDSM club that I have been going to when I find the time. It's been four long months since I've taken a submissive into my playroom to have some kinky fuckery and fuck the shit out of.

Every Thursday morning Mistress Jackie sends me over the subs that are going to be working the following weekend. Not seeing one that's to my liking, I email her back and let her know I won't be coming this weekend. " _Guess you're going to be relying on your hand and picturing pretty brunettes with alabaster skin this weekend Grey"._

Elena, the woman who introduced me to the world of kink and was the one who found my subs, is now sitting in a jail cell for the next twenty years. She was arrested five months ago when the parents of the thirteen-year-old sub she was taking into her playroom came home with bruises all over his back. When the boys' parents told the police what happened, she was arrested the next day. She threatened me by outing to my family about the relationship we had many years ago if I didn't help her. I beat her to the punch when I came out to my parents about what went on between us. From me being her sub, to teaching me how to become a dominant, to loaning her the money when she wanted to start up her salons. I threw it all on the table that night, not leaving a single thing out. To say they were hurt and mad would be an understatement. I decided that day to give up canes and belts, and just stick to the kinky aspects of it.

Checking my emails on the way to GEH, I open the one from Andrea, my personal assistant. She's reminding me she is going to be out of the office from nine-ten interviewing a position for a personal assistant for herself. I had to fire Olivia last week when I walked into my office and saw her naked, laid out on my desk, with one of my personal ties around her neck. I don't know what was worse, the rotten fish smell coming out of her pussy, or the fact she had my tie around her neck. I burned that tie in the bathroom that day and had to have a cleaning crew come in and do a major cleaning of my office. She maybe the mayors' daughter, but I still fired her ass that day.

Nodding my head at the receptionist at the front desk when she lets me know my personal elevator is out of service. Noticing the door is about to close, I call out to whoever is in the elevator. "Hold the door, please".

Stepping in, I see the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. She's tiny with brown hair, nice size tits, and big blue eyes.

Deciding on being polite "Hello, what floor are you heading too"? I chuckle to myself when she looks she looks over her shoulder to see if I'm talking to her. _Yeah, baby it's you I'm talking to._

She's blushing when she answers. "Tenth floor please" Pushing the button for the tenth and twenty floor. She's beautiful, the kind of beautiful that makes you just want to stare at.

Not wanting to creep her out by me staring at her. I make the notion to ask her the question that's been weighing on my mind since I stepped in here. "Do you work here"? _Please say yes._

Pushing her hair behind her ear. "Um, I am here for an interview. I am supposed to be meeting a lady by the name of Andrea, I am interviewing to be her personal assistant. She is the assistant to the CEO, have you met him before"?

Biting the inside of my cheek so I won't laugh. "I've met him a time or two, I hear he is a bit controlling, maybe even a bit of an asshole. I would be careful if I were you". Jesus Christ having her working that close to me might be a problem. A problem because I know I am going to be a walking hard on all day.

Hearing the door ping letting us know we're at the tenth floor. "Have a good day Ms., and good luck on your interview".

She reaches out to shake my hand, "Thank you sir, maybe I will see you around".

Licking my lips, "Oh, I am sure you will". Knowing she has no fucking idea who I am is refreshing.

Picking up my phone, I call Welch to let him know I need a background check on the woman Andrea is interviewing. Five minutes go by and I get an email notification letting me know Welch has sent it over.

I skim over it only looking for her name and if she is involved with anyone. Anastasia, beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I notice she isn't involved with anyone, the thought pleases me.

Thinking about her big beautiful eyes and her pink lushs lips wrapped around my dick is making me hard, harder than I have been in a long ass time. I look down at the tent that has formed in my pants, and know I need relieve myself before my meeting in thirty minutes.

I unbutton my pants and pull my dick out. I grip my cock with one hand making long strokes, while my other hand plays with my balls, all while picturing my blue eyed beauty on her knees in front of me, with her lips wrapped around my cock. It doesn't take me long to cum, I cum with a roar shooting two long streams on the desk in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Once again a special thank you to my beta Hala. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Ana POV

Growing up I've never had a father figure in my life, something that I've craved for so many years. My dad, Ray had died in a car accident just 3 days after my mom gave birth to me. The men my mom had in her life were nice to me, but only to get my mom in bed, but with her poor choices none of them ever stuck around. Her pussy being the revolving door that it was, always hoping one would stick around long enough for me to trust and call daddy.

Going to prom was supposed to be fun, right? You go dance, be with friends, have sex in some random hotel that your date had to bribe someone else to get, because he was underage to get a room by himself, the whole sha-bang. Don't get me wrong, I did have fun, well that was until it came to the sex part. Who would have thought the captain of the football team was a virgin? The sex sucked, the poor guy didn't get past the tenth thrust before he was cumming. He claimed my virginity, but didn't claim my first orgasm that night. Speaking of orgasms, the only way I've ever been able to have one is me either using my fingers or my vibrator Kate bought me as a joke.

I had met my best friend Kate in college. Although we did have fun, we were completely night and day; she was the pretty blonde who slept around with just about every Tom, Dick, and Harry on campus, while I was the one who was usually either stuck in my room with my romance novels, or spending time with my then boyfriend Jose. After reading all those romance novels, I had it stuck in my head that every guy should be like the guys from the books. Sure, we went out to dinners, ice skating, and to the movies. But when it came time to have sex, I was always left less horny than I was before we even started. Jose was a good kisser, but was lacking in the be sure to please your lover part. He always said I had good oral skills, but I couldn't say that about him. When he left, I always felt like it was a wham bam thank you ma'am. Which was fine with me giving him the G's; get in, get off, get out. Not only have I never had an orgasm from a man, but I've never had my pussy licked either.

Graduation day has come and gone. I graduated with a 4.0 in English while Kate graduated in Journalism. She was lucky enough with landing a job with her dad's company, Kavanagh Media. I've sent so many resumes in to different publishing houses, all to come back with a big NO. I was tempted to start sending applications to McDonalds, Walmart and Target. That was until I saw an opening the other day for a CEO's assistant looking for an assistant, at a company called Grey Enterprise Holdings. Not bothering to check it out, I just sent my resume in. Hell, right now I would take a job shoveling dog shit if it helped pay the bills.

Opening my email Sunday night, I notice I have more rejection letters from publishing houses. DELETE DELETE DELETE! Shaking my head "You would think having graduated with a 4.0 would come in handy." Scrolling down I find one from Andrea from Grey Enterprise. I brace myself knowing it's just probably another rejection letter.

 _Dear Ms. Steele,_

 _I received your resume, and would like you to come in for an interview Monday morning at 9AM. Please respond back and let me know if you are still interested in the job. If so, I will email you on where you need to go._

 _Regards, Andrea Parker_

 _Personal Assistant to Mr. Christian Grey_

Fist pumping the air, I email Andrea back letting her know I'll be there at 9am. "Yes, finally at least someone gives me an interview." Not giving two shits about even looking the company up, even though now that I got an interview. "Why waste my time when I wouldn't doubt if they reject me too."

Shaking my head, I close my laptop and decide on asking Kate for something to wear for my interview. Not bothering knocking on her bedroom door, I let myself in and hear the water in the shower being turned off.

Covering my eyes when she walks out of the bathroom naked. "Jesus Kate do you think you can put some clothes on?" I know she has no shame, but come on I don't want to see her parading herself naked around her room with her boobs bouncing with every step she takes.

"Oh, come on Ana it's not like you haven't seen me naked before. Just this past Friday night you walked in on me and Elliot going at it." And that's something I will never get out of my head. Thank you very much.

"How can I forget Kate, I heard you meowing like a cat in heat and I got scared. If I would have known you were having sex with your newest boy toy, I would have never opened the door up."

"Elliot's different Ana, I mean it this time." Yeah that's what you said about Tom, Dick, and Harry too.

"Ana stop looking at me like that he's amazing and a great lover. Hey, I wonder if he has a brother, I've never thought to ask him."

Shooting a death glare at her "Don't you dare, the last time you set me up with someone he was trying to get into my panties before dessert was even served."

"Anyway, what are you doing in here anyway, not that I care." She asks while she pulls a tank top over her head.

Making my way to her closet and going through her rack of clothes "I finally scored an interview for tomorrow morning, and I need something to wear."

"Oh, that's great Ana, where at and what time?" She asks while pushing me out of the way.

Shaking my head at her "I don't want to jinx myself Kate, I'll tell you when I find out if I get the job or not. Just keep your panties on for a little while longer."

Waking up at 7am I shower and get ready. Putting on Kates plum dress and matching it with a pair of black heels, I throw my hair into a bun leaving a few stray hairs down. I see Kate's door is still shut, no way I am going to just barge into the room like I did last Friday night. I don't want to have her or Elliot's ass imprinted in my brain before I have my interview. I leave her a note on the counter by the coffee pot letting her know I'm gone.

Pulling Kate's car into the parking garage, I say a prayer on me getting this job. Even though Kate says it doesn't bother her I'm not working. I am running low on cash, and no telling what it's going to cost to get my car out of the shop.

Stepping into the building I make my way up to the receptionist desk "Welcome to Grey Enterprise Holdings, how may I help you?" The snotty but pretty receptionist ask me.

Looking at my watch I realize I am fifteen minutes early. "I have a nine o'clock appointment with Andrea Parker" I let her know.

"ID please." I roll my eyes at the snotty receptionist while pulling my ID out of my wallet and show it to her.

"Use the elevator on the left, Ms. Parker will be meeting you on the tenth floor in the conference room.

Grabbing my ID and putting it back in my wallet, I make my way to the elevator on the left. Just as I am about to push the button for the tenth floor, just as the doors start to close I hear "Hold the door, please. Pushing the hold button, I stand back and wait for whoever it is to step into the elevator.

"Hello, what floor are you heading too?" Looking over my shoulder I check to see if this beautiful man standing before me is real. " _Of course, he's talking to you dumbass. It's only the two of you on this elevator_."

Whoa, is it hot in here or is it just me. I know I am blushing, I can feel my face turning red. "Tenth floor please."

I feel the dampness in my panties when I watch him push the tenth and twenty floors with his long fingers. " _Jesus Steele get ahold of yourself, your pipes are leaking and you have no clue who the fuck this man even is._ "

"Do you work here?" I watch his eyes rake over my body. Surely, he isn't checking me out.

"Um, I am here for an interview. I am supposed to be meeting a lady by the name of Andrea. I am interviewing to be her personal assistant. She is the assistant of the CEO, have you met him before?"

I notice he's trying not to laugh, maybe he's friends with the guy or maybe one of his parents are. "I've met him a time or two, I hear he is a bit controlling, maybe even a bit of an asshole. I would be careful if I was you."

We both look up when we hear the ping of the elevator letting us know we have arrived at the tenth floor. "Have a good day Ms., and good luck on your interview."

I reach out to shake his hand, "Thank you sir, maybe I will see you around."

Watching his tongue dark out and lick his lips, "Oh, I am sure you will."

Holy shit that was intense. I don't know who the hell he was, but I hope I run into him more often. Making my way to the nearest bathroom I reapply my deodorant and do a quick panty check, I notice my panties are in fact damp. Note to self, start carrying an extra pair of panties in my purse. " _Damnit Ana if you weren't such a horny girl you wouldn't be having this problem_."

"Good morning, you must be Ms. Steele I am Andrea, please follow me into the conference room." When I shake her hand, I notice she has this calmness about her. It makes me instantly feel at ease with her.

"You have a very impressive resume, tell me about yourself Ms. Steele what made you decide to apply for the job here?

"Ana, please call me Ana. Well, to be honest I graduated with a degree in English and can't seem to find a place that is willing to hire me being fresh out of college. But I am willing to widen my options, anything to get myself into the working field."

"Only if you call me Andrea. Have you done your research on the company or Mr. Grey Ana?"

Shit I knew I should have done research about this company. Rubbing my sweaty hands down my legs. "No, as bad as this sounds I didn't want to get my hopes up again. It seems like every time I do, that's when the company shuts me out."

Watching Andrea play with her pen is making me nervous. "Ana, I am not going to sugar coat this for you. But if you do get this job, you must know Mr. Grey isn't the easiest person to work for. He's hot headed, has a temper of a toddler sometimes, a control freak, it's his way or the highway, and some days I am here until well after seven at night. If you do get this job you have to make damn sure to stay out of his way and not to go all school girl flirty on him, and throw yourself at him. That's what got my last assistant fired."

Swallowing the lump in my throat "That's what the man in the elevator said to me on the way up here, that he is a bit controlling and kind of an asshole." Shit do I even want to work here knowing I am going to have an asshole as a boss?

"Well the elevator guy better hope and pray Mr. Grey never finds out he said that, if he does I promise you he'll be fired on the spot. I have a few more people to interview Ana, but I will let you know something either way this week."

"Thank you, Andrea, I look forward to hearing from you."

This week has been dragging by today being Thursday, surely, I'll hear something by tomorrow. I keep finding myself checking and rechecking my email for an email from Andrea. Kate was disappointed when I wouldn't give too much away after my interview. I told her the bare minimum. No way I was going to tell her about my leaky pipes in the elevator. She would have been calling one of her friends to come fix my leaky pipe problem.

I've been doing a lot of thinking this week. In one of my classes in college our professor had us all do a paper on BDSM. I was intrigued learning some of the aspects of it. Maybe not so much of the hardcore stuff, but I did notice they have what they call daddy play. The thought of having someone to call daddy while he fucks me turns me on.

While googling local BDSM clubs, I found one that doesn't look like a hole in the ground. I notice they have an open free night to non-members in two weeks, so I bite the bullet and send Mistress Jackie an email asking her some questions.

I'm horny and aggerated and the two of them mixed together is a lethal combination. I decide on taking a shower and then relieve my horniness, knowing I am about to give myself an orgasm has me getting wet.

Not bothering to stay in the shower long, I just bathe myself and wash my hair. I towel dry my hair letting my long brown hair hang loose, and make my way back to my bedroom.

Grabbing the bottle of lotion, I lather myself up, starting with my feet making my way up to my breast. Not bothering to put the bottle of lotion away, I grab my vibrator from my nightstand. My clit and pussy are screaming at me for some attention.

I climb into my bed, and slowly spread my pussy lips apart. They are glistening with my wetness. I run my fingers up and down each smooth, and bare side. _"Mmmmm, who wouldn't want to eat this"_ I think to myself. I lick my lips and continue teasing myself. Slowly sticking two of my fingers into my pussy and begin pinching my nipple with my other. Deeper and deeper I plunged my fingers into my pussy. Out of habit I begin rocking my hips. "Uhhh" I moaned, getting into it. I pinch my nipples while working my fingers faster and faster. I pull my fingers out and bring them up to my mouth, tasting the sweet taste of my juices. I grab the vibrator and turn it on high while placing it on my clit. " _Fuck this feels good_ " I close my eyes and think about the guy in the elevator doing this to me. The thought of him fucking me with every inch of my life sets me off. I cum like I've never cum before. " _Fuck I really need to get laid_ " I think to myself as I wait for my breathing to go back to normal.

Throwing the covers off my legs when I hear the ping of my email going off. I get out of bed and put my vibrator back in the nightstand, and make my way back to my desk to check my email. Seeing it's an email from Andrea I say a little prayer "God please let Andrea be emailing me letting me know I got the job."

 _Dear Ms. Steele,_

 _I am emailing to inform you that if you still would like to take the job as my assistant, the job is yours. Please report to the HR office on the fifteenth floor to fill out your paperwork, and they will give you your pass, and company computer. Then come to the twenty floor and I'll show you around and you can meet Mr. Grey. Please let me know either way what you decide._

 _Regards, Andrea Parker_

 _Personal Assistant to Mr. Christian Grey_

Not really wanting to cook just for myself since Kate will be out of town until next Thursday for work, I decide on ordering a pizza and just have a lazy weekend. Thank God Kate took one her dads vehicles leaving me her car, I would feel like a dumbass showing up on my first day in an Uber.

"Rise and shine Seattle today's a new day, so get your ass up and start your day." Rolling over I slap the alarm clock, toss the cover off, and climb out of bed. Slowly I make my way to my bathroom splash some cold water on my face and brush my teeth. Fuck, I'm so tired _"You wouldn't be so tired if you wouldn't have been thinking about elevator guy most of the night."_

Checking myself in the mirror one last time, I head to the kitchen to grab a bowl of Fruity Pebble. I decide to check my email one last time to make sure Andrea hasn't emailed me again. Rinsing my bowl out and placing it in the dishwasher, I grab my keys, purse and make sure the door is locked.

Making my way up to the same snotty receptionist I let her know today is my first day of work. Thankfully she remembered me from last Thursday and doesn't ask to see my ID, she just checks her computer. "Be sure to use the elevator on the left Ms. Steele. The one on the right is still down for a service check. Head to the fifteenth floor and Mr. Logan Brooks will be waiting for you."

Stepping in the elevator, I hear the familiar voice from last week "hold the elevator". Smiling to myself, I push the hold button and wait for Mr. Elevator Guy to step in.

"Good morning, fancy seeing you here again." He winks at me.

"Good morning, and what are the chances of seeing you in the same elevator a week later? Are you stalking me?"

He throws his head back and laughs. "Well the other elevator is out of service, and I didn't want to use the stairs this morning."

"Did you have a good weekend?" I'm confused why this Hotty McHotty is talking to me. Surely, he has women falling at his feet.

"I did thank you." No way in hell am I going to tell him I thought about him licking my pussy clean and fucking me senseless while being spread eagle on my bed.

"How was your weekend?"

"Interesting to say the least, but good."

"So, you do work here then? Surely you don't just go around hopping into elevators in someone's workplace."

"You can say that. So, I take it your interview went well if your back today?"

Before I get the chance to ask him what floor he works on the the elevator dings letting me know were at my floor. "Have a good day and maybe ill see you around."

"My day is looking up already, and like I said the other day, I have a feeling we will be seeing each other quite a bit."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry it's taken so long for the update. Things have been crazy for my beta and I. Thanks for my awesome beta Svart Jasmin, my mentor 1974Alner who pushed me into writing. The ones who heard me bitch about my broken computer for days Alner, Brooke, Hala, Carol, Heather, Kelly, Aby, and a whole slew more of them. Feel free to join the group FSOG and More on Fb.**

Ana POV

I shake my head to get my thoughts in order when I step off the elevator, and I make my way up to the receptionist desk.

 _At least this one is polite and doesn't have a snotty attitude._

"Good morning and welcome to Grey Enterprise, how may I help you?"

"Good morning. My name is Anastasia Steele, I was told by Andrea Parker to report to this floor and speak to someone from HR." I let the blonde know.

I look around the office floor, everything is so white and sterile. "Ms. Steele, please walk down the hall. Mr. Logan is waiting for you in his office."

I straighten my skirt out I reach my hand up and knock on his door. "Come in."

Mr. Logan stands up from his chair and reaches his hand across his desk to shake mine. I notice he looks to be in his early sixties, he has nice brown eyes, white hair and is wearing thin rim glasses. He looks like a total gentleman. "You must be Ms. Steele, I am Charles Logan it's a pleasure to meet you, please take a seat."

"Pleasure to meet you too Mr. Logan, and yes I am eager to get to work."

After sitting in Mr. Logan's office for the last hour filling out paper work, I gather my company pass, along with my work computer and welcome package. "I'll look over the package later tonight."

I notice Andrea sitting behind her desk with her earpiece in, not wanting to startle her, I walk up to her desk and just give her a little wave.

She gives me a little wave and holds up her index finger letting me know one more minute. "Yes, Mr. Grey she just arrived… Ok, sir I'll bring her in in about an hour after I get her settled in."

Pulling a drawer out from the filing cabinet, she hands me a key. "Good morning Ana, I trust Mr. Logan got you all fixed up with the company pass and new laptop? Just put your purse and anything else you have that's personal in here, and be sure to lock it."

Putting my laptop down on the desk I turn to put my purse and cell phone in the cabinet. "I did, thanks, shall we get started?"

"Sure thing, but first thing's first, I need you to turn your laptop on so I can sync Mr. Greys schedule to your computer. It's important you pay close attention to the meetings and conference calls and not overlap anything. Here, let me show you." She says, and I watch her click the buttons, bringing up today's schedule. "See? Mr. Grey has a meeting with his lawyers at eleven, a lunch meeting at one o'clock with his sister Mia at The Mile-High Club, and a conference call with Mr. Solomon at five thirty. "

"Seems easy enough." I start to say until I hear her say into her earpiece. "Grey Enterprise Holdings how may I help you? One moment please, Ms. Bailey." I watch Andrea as she pushes another button on the phone. "Mr. Grey. I have Ms. Bailey on line one for you."

"Sorry about that Ana, what were you saying?" Shit I can't even get a word in without her talking in her earpiece.

If this is all I have to do, I think this job maybe a walk in the park. "I was saying it seems easy enough."

"Don't let today fool you Ana, most days aren't like this, usually I get close to a hundred calls a day, sometimes more than that. Not to mention the countless emails I have to go through."

Holy shit! Sometimes more than one hundred calls a day plus emails? Looks like I won't have time to lust over Mr. elevator guy who I have yet to figure out what department he works in. "Its fine really Andrea, I am up for the challenge. What about lunch breaks?" Not that I am hungry or anything, honestly, I'm too nervous to even think about eating. But knowing I would have a small break will be refreshing.

"Here lately I've just been ordering something and have it delivered while I work. But normally, I take my lunch break around twelve, then you will go when I get back. Lunch breaks are an hour long, and I suggest you take the whole hour." She giggles saying the last part.

"Walk with me Ana I need to show you where the restroom and break room are located." We walk into the break room which looks to be bigger than Kate and my apartment. "There are drinks in the refrigerator and snacks in the cabinet, feel free to help yourself." Looking through the cabinets I make a note to bring some English Breakfast Tea and some little Debbie snack cakes up here. All I am seeing is juice, water, and protein bars.

"What about coffee, do I need to get Mr. Grey's coffee every morning?" I mean isn't that what assistants do? Make coffee, answer phones, and run errands. _Fantasize about hot elevator guys._ The thought makes me giggle.

"Every morning when I go into Mr. Grey's office to have a run through of his day, I always take him a coffee. Usually, after the first cup he just rings me and lets me know when he wants one. Whichever one of us isn't busy at the time can take it to him, he likes it black with one spoon of sugar."

Nodding and giving her a polite smile. "Ok, got it, what's next on the list?"

"Now you get to meet Mr. Grey, follow me Ana. Mr. Grey seemed to be in a good mood this morning when he arrived, but trust me his mood can change on a dime."

Time to meet Mr. Asshole, Hopefully Mr. Elevator guy just caught Mr. Grey having a bad day. No, Andrea pretty much summed up everything he said. "Ok, please lead the way, Andrea."

Standing behind Andrea while she knocks on Mr. Greys door I feel my palms begin to sweat. I hear a voice coming behind the big oak door allowing us to enter, and I follow closely behind Andrea into the office. Mr. Grey has his head down looking at what I am assuming is paperwork, leaving just the top of his head in sight. "Mr. Grey, I would like you to meet my new assistant, Anastasia Steele."

Slowly raising his head, he smiles a cocky but beautiful smile at me, "Good Morning Ms. Steele. Allow me to welcome you to GEH."

Holy fuck! I know my eyes are about to pop out my head and my face must be fifty shades of red right now. "You're the elevator guy?"

Andrea turns around and looks at me with wide eyes just as wide as mine, and looks just as confused as I do right now.

"No, no, my name isn't The Elevator guy, Ms. Steele, my name is Christian Grey, CEO of GEH." He has the balls to chuckle to himself. I'm glad he sees the humor in this, because I sure as hell don't.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey, I'm very happy to be here." Jesus Christ it's going to be hard to look him in the eye now, knowing I was picturing him doing rude things to me last night.

"Andrea, can you or Anastasia please bring me the files on the Solomon case, I want to look over it before my conference call this afternoon." Mr. Grey asks, his eyes darting back and forth between Andrea and myself.

"Sure thing Mr. Grey." Andrea answers, and I quickly get up and follow her out to our out front. No, more like being right up her ass trying to get her to hurry up and get the fuck out of the office.

Sitting behind our desk, Andrea gets the Solomon files out of the filing cabinet on the left side of the desk. "Anastasia why didn't you tell me Mr. Grey was the elevator guy?"

"Because I had no clue the CEO was THE elevator guy, I told you I never looked up who the CEO was, and I never got around to it this weekend." _That's because you were too busy pleasuring yourself in bed and Mr. Grey was the star of your little fantasy._

"Please Ana, just don't do anything that will jeopardize your job, I like you really, I do, and I think we will work great together. Now do you want to take the file to Mr. Grey for me? I need to make copies of a few things."

Fuck I just left the lion's den, and I am not ready to go back in there just yet.

"Sure, I can manage that, and Andrea I like you too, and trust me I won't do anything to jeopardize my job." Standing up I take the folder out of her hands and start to make my way back to the lion's den. "Oh, and Ana, no need to knock on the door, just jiggle the handle if its locked then knock, if not then just open the door.

Jiggling the door handle I see it's not locked, so I let myself in. Walking up to his desk "Mr. Grey, here are the Solomon files you wanted." I go to lay them on his desk, but Mr. Grey takes them out of my hand, making sure his finger over mine.

"Thank you, Anastasia, that will be all."

"Ana, please call me Ana, Mr. Grey. I feel more comfortable being called that, and besides my friends only call me Anastasia when I am in trouble."

"Like I said, thank you, Anastasia, that will be all."

Well ok Mr. Rude Ass. I turn around and walk back out the door, and make my way back to my desk out front.

Looking at the clock on the wall, I notice it's getting close to twelve which is the time Andrea takes her lunch. Thankfully, she decides to just order in and eats here and not leave me on my own being my first day here.

"I'm done Ana, why don't you go ahead and take your lunch now." You don't have to tell me twice

Not really having an appetite but wanting some fresh air. I decide on walking to the deli across the street and just order something to drink. Unlocking my phone, I send a text to Kate and let her know how my first day is going, and of course check up on her.

 _Just letting you know so far so good. How is your assignment coming along -A_

 _Hey, Steele it's coming along just fine. Now tell me where you're working-K_

 _We'll talk more about my job when you get back home. I just wanted to check on you and let you know how todays going so far. I'm going to finish enjoying my lunch then head back to work. -A_

Looking at my watch I see I still have twenty minutes until my lunch is over. I throw my cup away in the trash and make my back to work.

The rest of the day flew by, and luckily, I didn't see Mr. Grey the rest of the day. I still can't get it out of my head he was Mr. Elevator Guy. The thought makes me giggle. Never in my life would I have thought they would be the same person.

Not really wanting to cook, I decide just to go to order a pizza from the local pizza place. A pepperoni, cheese and weenie pizza is calling my name. I'm too tired to even think about cooking. All I want to do is go home, eat, take a bath, and go over the contract Mr. Logan gave me this morning.

Sitting on the couch eating my weenie pizza I decide on going over the contract. Taking a bite of my slice, I notice after three months I'll get a company car. A freaking car. I have a car, although mine is a piece of shit. I about choke on a weenie when I see that the pay is a hundred thousand dollars annually. What the fuck kind of place am I working at. Looks like I am going to have to open google and just google Mr. Elevator Guy, I mean Mr. Grey.

Putting down the rest of slice back in the pizza box, I open my internet on my phone and google GEH. I notice he has forty thousand employees and he gives an ass load of money to charities. Well, at least I think I'm working for an ok guy, other than that, his attitude is shit.

I decide on checking my email just to see if Mistress Jackie has gotten back to me yet. Her email is the only one I am looking forward to getting. Now that I have a job, making a good salary, I don't have to worry about getting the rejection letters anymore.

Noticing she did email me back has me intrigued and nervous.

 _Dear Ms. Steele,_

 _I am letting you know that I have gotten your email. I see that you have never practiced BDSM before but would like to try. There are some doms out there who are looking for what you want. I understand and take into consideration that you are new to this. So, I think it would be best to just break you in, so to speak. I may have a dom in mind. I will be emailing him later tonight. But please send me a full body shot of you naked, and I will pass it along to the dom that I have in mind. Although, if he isn't interested, then I will find one that is willing to work with you._

 _PS: if you don't feel comfortable with your whole face showing. Then please apply a blindfold to cover just your eyes._

 _Mistress Jackie_

Maybe, just maybe, she can help me out. Here I was thinking I had something wrong with me for wanting a dom as my daddy. But it seems like there are more freaks out there than I thought.

Stepping out of the shower, I apply some light makeup and let my hair flow down my back. I go in search for a blindfold to cover my eyes. I really don't feel comfortable with my whole face showing, and get the selfie stick out of my drawer and put it on my phone. Hopefully, this will work, if not then I am screwed. After taking a few different photos. I pick the best one and email it back to Mistress Jackie, asking her to please email me back once she finds someone who is willing to work with me.

Christian's POV

I am sitting in my in-home office trying to get some work done, seeing how I couldn't get any done while at the office. Having her around, knowing she is just outside my door was making it harder and harder to concentrate. I know I am attracted to her, I knew it the moment I saw her in the elevator. I really tried not be a dick to Ana, as she likes to be called, when she brought me the Solomon files this morning. I have never mixed business with pleasure.

Picking up my scotch and taking a drink, I open my laptop to check some emails, and that's when I notice I have another one from Mistress Jackie.

 _Mr. Grey,_

 _I notice you didn't see any of the girls you liked from the previous email I sent you. I was contacted by someone through email, that is new to the scene. You were the first person to come to mind when she told me that she is a newbie. I won't go into detail of what she is looking for. I thought it would be best if she explains it to you if you agree. I attached a photo of her, keep in mind she is blindfolded. I am hosting an open free night to nonmembers in two weeks. If this is something that you may be looking for. Please let me know._

 _Mistress Jackie._

Is this something I want to do, train a sub? I decide to bite the bullet and take a look at her picture. She has a body to die for, I can already feel myself getting hard just looking at her ass and tits. I don't even bother to look at her face because she is blindfolded. So many thoughts are running through my head, can I do this, train this girl? Am I up for it? What are her reasons for wanting to join the scene?

I email Mistress Jackie back and let her know to let the girl know I am interested in training her. However, my mind is not really into the email I'm writing, as my eyes can't leave the picture that I had printed out and is on my desk. Sitting back in my chair I let my mind wander off to ideas of scenes I might do that night, and I suddenly feel myself hardening even more as I imagine her ass pink from a spanking and her skin sweaty in need.

Before I can even think twice about it, my hand seems to have gotten a mind of its own, and I start rubbing myself over the fabric of my pants. I close my eyes as my fingers fumble with the fly, and a small sigh escapes my lips when the cool air hits my stone hard-dick. Behind my closed lids, I can imagine this beautiful stranger bent over a whipping bench, her hands and legs cuffed to the sides, and her inner thighs glistening with her arousal. Her ass is pink from a spanking I had just delivered with my hands, and I imagine her moans filling my ears as she silently begs me to fuck her.

The full scene plays behind my closed eyes, from when I strapped her to the bench, to me spanking her, fingering her to the edge of her orgasm, pushing her even further with a vibrating wand against her clit as I lick her, and I could swear that I could actually imagine how her walls would feel around my dick as I slide inside her. My hand is rubbing furiously up and down my shaft, and I can feel myself approaching my orgasm. However, no matter how hard I try, I can't reach that point of no return, and I will my mind to imagine more of what I would to her.

I can feel my orgasm approaching as I imagine myself slamming into her while she's splayed out on the bed, her arms tied above her, and her head thrown back in pleasure. I only find my release with a loud groan as I imagine myself yanking her blindfold off, and I see a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring back at me.

 _Fuck my life._

Ana's POV

Today is finally here, the day I am willing to give myself to my dom. I am nervous and excited on what may happen. When Jackie let me know the dom she had agreed to take me on.

Kate decided on staying over at Elliot's this weekend. Which worked out for the best. No way was I going to tell her I am going to a BDSM club to get whipped, flogged and fucked. She may know what happened with my last two boyfriends, but there is no way I am telling her about this. I really don't have time to be rushing her to the emergency room, and that's where we would be if I told her where I am going. So, I just told her I was going to have a quite weekend at home and rent some movies. I make a mental note to stop by the Redbox and pick out some movies.

For the last two weeks work has been wonderful. I love my job, I can't say I love my boss though. He is either in meetings all day or locked up in his office. The only time I really see him is when he arrives in the morning or when I take him coffee. Even then really no words are even spoken other than a good morning. Andrea is usually the one who takes him the files if he needs them while I answer phone calls. I did meet his COO Ros. She is nothing like the asshole we work for. I happen to love her. When I was ordering her and Mr. Grey's lunch the other day I about died when she said order me a tossed salad.

After my shower, I decide on just wearing a pretty black lace pair of panties, sundress and flats. Mistress Jackie let me know it didn't matter what kind of clothes I wore there. Seeing how they wouldn't be seen by my Dom unless he stayed in the room after our scene was over.

Getting out of my car I make my way inside the club. As I look around I notice all the subs have their heads down, eyes looking at the floor. One even has what looks like a dog's tail sticking out from her ass. Nothing but a white fluff ball dangling from the crack of her ass.

I look up when I hear a whip being lashed across a woman's back. I'm intrigued, and I feel myself pressing my thighs together just by hearing the whip. I decide to watch a little more, wishing it was me up there with my daddy.

 _Calm down, you don't even have a dom yet._

I stop looking at the scene in front of me and turn around when I hear someone talking to me.

"Hello, you must be Ana, I am Mistress Jackie, welcome to The Red Door." A pretty redhead dressed in jeans and a shirt with the name The Red Door printed on it says before she sticks her hand out to shake mine.

Clearing my throat. "Hi" I manage to say, "I am Ana and thanks for allowing me to be here." I shake Mistress Jackie's hand. She has a calm welcoming look on her face.

"First thing's first, Ana. Let's step in my office and fill out some paperwork."

Following Mistress Jackie into her office I sit across from her and watch her pass over a copy of an NDA. "Before we continue I need you to sign this please. It's a non-disclosure agreement, for the club and the Dominant." Picking up the pin I don't even bother reading the fine lines and just sign my name. I'm too eager to get this show on the road to worry about asking questions right now.

"Ana when you enter the room, you are to strip to nothing but your panties and kneel by the bench. When the dom comes in the room that's when the scene takes place. Now for the rules. Only speak when spoken to, keep your eyes cast down, and only answer with sir. You do know the safe words, right?"

"Red and yellow. Keep my eyes cast down, only answer when spoken to, and answer sir." Sounds easy enough

Getting up from the chair Mistress Jackie walks me to the room we will be using. "Go on in and get situated Ana, your dom will be with you shortly." She lets me know.

I take my clothes off and place them to the side on the bench and walk over to the kneeling spot and put the blindfold on. I try to turn my emotions off like I've read about doing. But all I am right now is a ball of nerves and horny as hell. Hopefully I can please my dom and he will be willing to train me.

I don't know how long I have been kneeling, but my knees are beginning to hurt. That's when I hear the door open and I hear footsteps. My heart starts beating faster and faster not knowing what to expect.

He bypasses me and I hear him gathering toys to use tonight. I will myself not to giggle when I think of the fluffy dog's tail that was hanging out the woman's ass downstairs.

I feel a warm hand on my arm helping me stand up and turn me around. Then I hear the faint words I didn't want to hear. "I'm sorry I can't do this." Then hear the the door close.

Christian's POV

I have been waiting for this day for the last two damn weeks. The thought of turning a sub's ass a nice shade of pink and fucking the shit out of her has been playing on my mind.

The last two weeks have been hell at work. I have been ignoring Ana as much as I can. Usually only seeing her when she brings me coffee in the morning. I have been a walking hard on and no matter how much I jack off, it doesn't seem to help. Hopefully tonight I will get what I want. A nice hard fuck is what I need right now. I know I have to take it slow with her, seeing how she is new to the scene. The only thing Mistress Jackie sent over was her picture and her hard limits. She doesn't have very many. No canes, no belts, no breath play, and no blood play. I can live with that, seeing how I had gave up all the hardcore shit when the shit hit the fan with Elena.

Making my way into the club I notice Mistress Jackie walking up the stairs with what looks like a sub or dom. The place is packed tonight with it being open night. I make my way to the bar and order a whiskey on the rocks. Looking around the room and notice a dom leading his sub around with the choker chain on all fours.

"Hello Christian, I'm so glad you decided on taking on the sub I told you about. She's already up in the room waiting on you." She lets me know.

"Has she signed the NDA?" No way in hell do I or would I ever start a contract or think about starting a contract without having my sub sign one.

"She did. Finish your drink and go, she's waiting on you."

Watching her get up and leave, I finish my drink and throw a twenty-dollar bill down.

Making my way up the stairs I have to adjust myself. My dick is becoming harder and harder thinking about what's about to happen. I go to the upstairs bathroom and change into my dom jeans.

Walking in the room I see my sub kneeled. I walk to the wall and choose my toys for the night. Choosing just the crop seeing how it's her first scene. I make my way over to her and place my hand on her arm and help her turn around. Placing my finger under her chink I tilt her head up so I can get a good look at her face.

I gasp when I notice the sub is Ana. Never in my life was I expecting it to be her. I can't do this. I CAN NOT DO THIS. Dropping my hand to my side I whisper a faint "I'm sorry I can't do this" and walk out the door.

 **Thank you for reading. Now would you please be so kind and leave a review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A POV**

Hearing the door click I raise my head up I take in my surroundings. He left, left me here without explaining what the fuck just happened. All I got was a whisper of "I'm sorry I can't do this." I am not sure why Mistress Jackie thought he would be the dom to train me, but judging by the way he just acted, I'm not sure if I would want some jackass like him training me anyway. I gather up my clothes to start getting dressed when I hear a knock on the door. Maybe Mr. Jackass changed his mind.

"Just a minute please." I throw on my clothes and open the door. Standing there is Mistress Jackie.

"Ana, I'm sorry about that but Mr. Gr-… I mean your _dom_ had an emergency come up. Please follow me to my office."

 _No need to worry about cleaning the toys seeing how nothing was even touched._

I grab my purse and follow Jackie to her office.

"Ana, I want to apologize to you, and since your night didn't turn out like it was supposed to. I like to offer you another free night, next Friday night."

 _Do I even want to try for another night? Take another chance on leaving horny, aggerated, pissed, and let's not forget hurt. I think my ego is more hurt than the other three._

"Can I think about it for a day or so?"

"Sure, just email me and let me know what you decide."

Making my way through the parking lot, I get the feeling I am being watched. I look around and all I see is cars parked in the parking lot. So, I continue walking until I get to Kates car. That's when I hear and see the bartender run up to me.

 _Get a grip Steele, if the dom who was supposed to dominate you didn't even want you. What makes you think someone else will?_

"Ms. Steele, you left your purse in Mistress Jackie's office." I take my purse and thank the guy.

No matter how many times I try and put tonight out of my mind I can't. Jackie said I had two days to make up my mind if I want to give it another go, but honestly, I am not sure if I want to.

Not even bothering to take a shower, seeing I had one before I left, I reach into my night stand and take my vibrator out and crawl into bed.

 _Someway, somehow my pussy is getting some action tonight._

I touch my clit gently with the vibrator, moving my other free hand over my breast and cupping it before I circle my finger around my nipple. I'm starting to get slick between my legs. Squeezing my thighs together I pinch my nipples. My lips are parted and my pussy is dripping. Dropping my vibrator on the bed, I run my hand over my slit and push two fingers inside. A string of my fluids trail with my fingers as I leave my pussy and bring them to my mouth. I lick my fingers and bring my hands back to my breasts, grabbing them, squeezing them harder than before. I spread my legs as far as I could, making enough entrance for that vibrator as I push it in deep. My toes curl, digging in to the sheets as I set the vibrator to medium setting and throw my head back on the pillow. I am at the high point. Pinching and twisting my nipple just enough for them to ache and pumping the vibrator in and out of my pussy. I close my eyes and picture what could have happened tonight. My daddy flipping me over on my stomach and climbing on top of me. He grips my ass tight and slaps it hard, before slamming hard into me. He wraps his hand around my ponytail and pulls back while thrusting into me.

"Cum now baby girl" he says. And I do.

Walking into the bathroom I grab a wet wash cloth and clean myself up. I climb back into bed and try and sleep.

 **C POV**

I feel like a shit. I can't believe I just walked out and left her standing there. When I looked into the face of the sub standing there, I couldn't believe it was Ana. Not once when I was at home jerking off to her picture did I look at her face. All I was worried about was looking at her perfect tits and pretty pussy.

I knock and open Mistress Jackie's door. "Jackie, an emergency came up at work, please let the sub in the room know I had to leave." I let her know.

"Mr. Grey, are you still interested in training the sub? If not, then I will have to find someone else for her. I was thinking about asking, Jack Hyde. I plan on giving her a free night next Friday night."

Jack Hyde is a bartender/dom. He isn't known as a mean dom, but he is known for bringing more than one person into a scene.

 _Am I? I have never had an employee as a sub. Do I really want to go down that route, make my employee my sub? But the thought of anyone else having her isn't setting right with me. I have a golden rule, never fuck the staff. And fuck Jack fucking Hyde is known for bringing more than one person to the scene. That's not something the sub I mean Ana needs, especially, if she is only training._

"Send her home for the night and I will email you sometime next week on what I decide."

I make my way out to my R8. I sit and wait just to make sure she makes it out to her car safely.

 _You chose not to slap her ass and then give her a hard fuck, but you're going to sit in your car and stalk her like a certified stalker._

As I sit back in my seat I see the door to the The Red Door open. She truly is a beautiful woman, and her wanting to learn the life style has me intrigued. But the only way I can ask her, is to let her know that I know all about her little secret, and I am not so sure that's the smartest thing to do. I see her get half way to her car and stop and turn around. It looks like she's looking for something or someone. That's when I notice Jack fucking Hyde walking up to her handing her, her purse.

I make sure I arrive before Ana this morning. I do not want to take a chance on seeing her in the elevator. I can just imagine what the electric current that I feel when I am around her in this elevator would be like now _"what is it about elevators?"_ Knowing what I went through last night. I didn't sleep for shit last night. Every time I closed my eyes I pictured Ana kneeling, sucking my dick, being tied up to the St. Andrews cross, to being bent over the spanking bench. I woke up with a massive hard on.

I shake my head when the elevator dings letting me know I have arrived at my floor, and I make my way to the office and get ready to start my day. I brought my coffee pot from my in-home office this morning to work with me. I never used it, seeing how Gail always brought me my coffee.

I notice Anastasia hasn't made it in this morning. She usually arrives a couple minutes after Andrea every morning. So, I let Andrea know that I will be on conference calls all morning and I don't want to be bothered.

I've been stuck in my office all morning long not walking out once. I even called Taylor to go get my lunch from Taco Bell for me. I may be a fitness and health freak, but I still like to eat a bean burrito and hard taco every now and then.

Looking at the time I notice its right around five. I've been looking at these four walls for far too long. I call Andrea on the intercom and ask her to come in here to get some forms and have Anastasia take them to Ross to sign. I give it about five minutes then peep my head out the door and make sure she is gone.

"Andrea I'm done for the day. When Anastasia comes back, you both can leave too."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey and enjoy the rest of your day."

 **Ana POV**

I feel dead this morning, last night I tossed and turned all night. I couldn't get comfortable; my mind was racing on what I should do. Should I go through with trying to let Mistress Jackie find me another dom, or should I just try and forget it all together?

The guy who brought me my purse last night, I recognized him as a bartender. I wonder if he just bartends or if he is in the lifestyle. He was a nice looking and seemed like a nice guy. I wonder if I could let Jackie know that's who I want to train me if I decide to give it another go.

I've never been a quitter at anything.

 _What the hell I'll bite the bullet and go ahead and send the damn email._

Before leaving to go to work I decide on emailing Jackie back.

 _Dear Mistress Jackie,_

 _I have decided on trying to let you find me another guy to train me. I have one request though. If the dom you sent me last night doesn't want to continue with me. I was wondering if the bartender that brought me my purse is in the lifestyle. Do I need to resend you another picture?_

 _Thank you,_

 _Ana Steele_

"Good morning, Andrea what's on the agenda for today?" I ask as I bend over to put my purse into the filing cabinet.

"Good morning, Ana. Mr. Grey had said he is on conference calls this morning and he doesn't want to be bothered."

"Well what about his coffee? You know how many times we have to take him coffee during the day?"

"That's the thing Ana. Before you arrived this morning, he had brought a coffee pot with him. He said he didn't want to be bothered. He must be working on something big if he insists on making his own coffee."

I can't stop giggling thinking about Mr. Grey making his own coffee. Andrea and I must make twenty-five trips to his office during the day bringing him coffee.

The day finally comes to an end and I haven't seen Mr. Grey all day. He left around five when I had to take something to Ros's office for her to sign. When I got back Andrea let me know Mr. Grey had told her we were able to leave early too.

I hop in my car and make my way down to the deli to get myself a sub for dinner. The irony isn't lost on me wanting to be a sub and eating a sub.

 **Christian POV**

Here it is, Wednesday night and I haven't been able to get Anastasia out of my head. I've been going back in forth with myself wondering how I could make this work with her, seeing how I am her boss. It maybe different if I was her Boss's boss's boss's, but I am her direct boss. We would see each other every day at work, then on the weekends during playtime. I am conflicted on what to do. I am attracted her there is no denying that. She is beautiful, smart, and if I am honest with myself I can see this becoming more with her. Maybe I should just put my ego aside, and just go with it. It makes me want to punch something when I think about someone touching her, kissing her, or just being in her company.

I have two emails to send; one to Mistress Jackie letting her know I am going to go ahead and train Anastasia, and one to Barney asking him to put a direct line to my office on Andrea and Anastasia tomorrow at lunch.

I have no clue what she is going to think or act when she realizes her boss, elevator guy, and dom are the same person. She damn near hyperventilated when she found out I was the elevator guy and her boss.

 **Ana POV**

I am on cloud 9. Last night around ten Mistress Jackie had emailed me telling me that the dom from the other night is still interested in training me. She had explained that he had to leave due some emergency. I just hope tomorrow night something else will come up, and not an emergency.

"Good morning, Andrea." I whisper to her. I see she's on the phone and I don't want to disturb her.

"Yes, sir she just arrived, and I will let her know. What time do you want us to take lunch?"

Andrea shuts her ear piece off and turns around to face me with a big smile on her face. "Good morning, Ana. Mr. Grey had called and said that Barney is coming down at twelve today to install a new security camera, he said the old was out dated and a new one needs to be installed. He wants both out of the office from twelve to one thirty, seeing how him and his team are going to be working around the desk area."

"Ok, just let me know where you want to go." I have to admit it will be nice going to lunch with someone other than alone every day. "Now if you will excuse me I need to go make a few copies of these files for Mr. Grey's ten o'clock meeting."

Andrea and I get back from lunch just a little bit before one thirty. Mr. Grey calls on the intercom wanting me to bring him the file from this morning.

When I enter the office, I notice Mr. Grey isn't at his desk. He must be in the bathroom. When I go to place the file on the desk I drop it on the floor. _Fuck why must I be so damn clumsy._ When I squat down to pick it up, I could have sworn I heard a moan coming from behind me. Slowly I turn around and notice Mr. Grey standing right behind me.

"Sorry sir, I dropped the file."

 **Christian POV**

I let Andrea know this morning that her and Anastasia need to be out of the office at lunch time. I told her that Barney and his crew are coming to install a new security camera, that the old one was outdated. _Outdated my ass, I just wanted footage of seeing Anastasia throughout the day._

Barney showed me how to view the front area on my laptop. Now I can see Ana whenever I want. Speaking of Anastasia, I call up at their desk and ask her to bring me the file from this morning's meeting.

I'm sure it will take her a minute to bring it to me. So, I get up to go to the bathroom before she comes in.

I open the bathroom door and I see Ana kneeled in front of my desk. Her black skirt raised up on the sides. I try not to let the moan escape my lips. My dick is instantly hard seeing her in that position.

I can't talk. I'm scared that if I do, the only thing that will come out of my mouth would be "I'm going to fuck you now."

As soon as she shuts the office door. I walk over there and lock it, and go to my desk and click on the camera in the front office. I haven't jacked off since the night I was looking at her picture.

My hand pumps furiously at my erection. With eyes closed in concentration, I smile at the sound of my hand slapping against my swollen balls. In less than thirty seconds I feel the tingle spread out from my balls and a thin stream of cum oozes from my cock onto my knuckles. I lean forward and grab a tissue and clean myself up.

 **Ana POV**

To say I am nervous is an understatement. Here I am fixing to walk into the club for the second time in under a week. If tonight doesn't work, then I may as well just forget about all of it. No way will I put myself through the humiliation again.

Squaring my shoulders, I push the door open and make my way in. I am ten minutes early, so like last time I watch the scene that is playing out in front of me. The dom is spanking his sub. Hearing her moaning is turning me on.

 _I want that tonight._

Forcing myself to turn away from the scene in front of me, I make my way to Mistress Jackie's office and knock on the door.

"Welcome back Ana. I'm glad you decided to give it another shot. The dom I had for you last week has agreed to take you on again tonight." Well that's all fine and dandy if he doesn't leave me high and dry like last time.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" I'm ready to get this show on the road. Watching the scene, a minute ago has me creaming in my panties.

"Just go to the same room you were in the other night and get into position, your Dom will be with you shortly, he has already arrived.

Making my way down the hall I can't help the butterflies forming in my stomach and the ache between my legs.

Once I enter the room I undress myself. And walk over to the place I am supposed to kneel. I place the blindfold over my eyes. I can't believe I am about to do this, naked no less. But I offer up a silent prayer to God this plays out tonight like I want it to.

My anxiety is going through the roof right now. _Is he coming? Is he going to go through with it this time?_

That's when I hear the door opening. My heart feels like it is about to beat out of my chest. I hear him walking around the room, I have no clue what he is doing. Not until I feel his hand on my arm helping me stand up.

 **Christian POV**

I am sitting here in a corner booth waiting on Ana to arrive. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. Tonight, can go either way, she can run, or she can let me spank and then fuck the shit out of her.

That's when I see her walk through the door. I watch her take a look around, then her eyes stop on the scene in front of her. _Yeah, baby if I have it my way. That will be us shortly._

She makes her way to Jackie's off and that's my cue to head to the bar. I have to make sure I am out of sight when she walks up the stairs to the rooms, but still making sure I have her in my eye sight when she leaves the office.

I watch her taking the stairs one step at a time. I wait a good ten minutes then make my way up to the room.

Entering the room, I just stand back and look at her kneeling. She's beautiful, and if I have my way I will make her mine tonight.

I wore my old torn jeans with a white pull over shirt tonight. I take my shirt off and make my way over to the toys in the drawer. I pick out some lube, handcuffs, and take a riding crop off the wall.

I make my way over to her and place my hand on her arm helping her stand. I rake my eyes over her body. She has a beautiful body, and hopefully by the end of the night it will be mine.

 _This is it._ I reach up to untie her blindfold, it takes a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light. Her eyes about pop out of her head when she realizes it's me. Her boss. The elevator guy.

"Hello Anastasia."

 **Please be kind and leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long delay. A special thanks to my good friend, my late night talking buddy QueenBee03 for being my Beta for this chapter. While Svart Jasmin has been busy. Enjoy, and if you like leave a review.

 **A POV**

I let my eyes adjust to the light as soon as the blindfold hits the floor. Never in a million years did I expect that Mr. Grey would be the one standing in front of me when he took my blindfold off. I notice he is shirtless and wearing old worn jeans. I rake my eyes up and down his body before casting them down to the floor.

"Look at me Ana." I look up into his gray eyes and I have a million questions running through my mind. I am a mixture of excitement and nerves. Is this something I really want to start with my boss, no less? I know I am playing with fire by doing this. But seeing him standing there in front of me is making me want to take that chance. "It's your choice, either we can talk or scene, I am leaving the ball in your court. So, what's it going to be, huh?

I've been waiting for this for what seems like forever. No way in hell am I going to pass this up. "Scene. I want to scene then we can talk."

Watching the smile light up his face reminds me of a kid in a candy store.

"Jackie told me that you are new to the lifestyle, so I plan on taking it easy tonight, is that okay?"

He wants to take it easy and yet here I am desperate to have my ass spanked and a good hard fuck. Hopefully he's not talking about spanking me with a feather.

"Are you familiar with the rules and safe words?" I've seemed to have lost the ability to speak. Holy shit this is it, we're really going to do this. "Answer me Anastasia."

"Yes sir. My safe words are red and yellow, I am not to look you in the eyes, and only speak when I've been addressed.

"Good girl. Now go over to the bed, I am going to blindfold you and bind your hands."

My hands are sweating, and my heart is racing as I make my way to the bed. I feel him behind me as he places a kiss on my shoulder. He places the blindfold back over my eyes and tells me to lay down. "Arms up and spread your legs." He grabs my hands first and binds them, then makes his way to my ankles. I am now lying spread eagle on the bed, the silk sheets under my back serving as a coolant against my heated and exposed skin. I have no idea how this scene will play out and it causes a feeling of excitement. My clit is throbbing and ready for whatever my dom has in store for me.

It's like deja vu hearing him grab things for our next scene. I close my mind off and enter sub mode. This is it, I just hope tonight lives up to my expectations.

"You have a beautiful body Anastasia, my very own wonderland to play with." Oh my, well I hope he plays it like a fiddle.

I feel the first sting on my breast of what I assume is a flogger. He makes his way down my body, completely skipping the spot where I crave contact. I feel him making his way back up to my body when he stops. I don't move or squirm as my body and mind accept each lash. I am quiet, and I feel at peace with each lash he gives me. Time seems to stand still as I wait for the sting of the flogger between strikes. He stops, and I feel his lips on mine giving me a small peck on my lips. The next blow on my clit is a little harder and I can't help the moan that escapes my lips. I feel my juices dripping down my legs.

"Do you like that?" What I want to say is "stop teasing me and just fuck me already".

"Yes." The next blow comes down on my pussy. Hard!

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you want more?"

"Yes, please more," I cry out as I pull hard on the restraints. I know I am not supposed to cum until he tells me to, but I fear I won't be able to stop it with the way he keeps hitting my pussy. I fear I may cum without permission.

I hear the flogger hit the floor and the sound of him unzipping his pants. He makes his way up my body stopping at my breast. He takes my nipple into his mouth and sucks hard. The suction sends sensations all the way down. The combination of him sucking and pinching my nipples almost makes me climax.

"You're doing so well, Anastasia." The tone in his voice lets me know I am pleasing him. "You please me, and I shall reward you."

Kissing my breast once more, I feel him straddle my chest. "Open your mouth sweet girl." I feel him tap my tongue before sliding himself into my mouth. I feel like a snake having to dislocate my jaw just to fit him in. The man is huge, and I can't wait to have him between my legs.

I swirl my tongue around the head of his dick tasting the precum that has gathered, before pulling him all the way into my mouth.

"Jesus Christ how far can you go?" I know better than to try and talk.

Hearing him moan is only turning me on as he slides in and out of my mouth. I know it's not going to be much longer before he cums.

"I'm coming Ana." He stills, and three long squirts of the salty mixture goes down my throat. "Good girl." They are the only words he utters before pulling his dick out of my mouth and climbing off the bed. At first, I feel empty by his abrupt departure, but the feeling is replaced by excitement coursing through my veins knowing I have pleased him. And I don't miss the fact that he called me Ana for the first time.

I hear him on the other side of the room, but I wish I could take this blindfold off to see what the hell he is doing. If my hands weren't bound to this bed, I may lift the blindfold for a peek.

Feeling the bed dip once more I feel him between my legs. "I've been wanting to taste you for a while now, and now is my chance."

I feel his hand sliding through my slit. "You're so wet. Tell me, is it because of me?"

Who the hell else would it be. "Yes, Sir."

"Good girl. I'd be disappointed if it wasn't." I feel his fingers sliding inside of me while his mouth comes down on my clit. The feeling is extraordinary.

I hear a click and a buzzing sound. He takes his mouth off my clit and places what I assume is a wand in its place. "Do not cum unless I tell you to."

"You taste so sweet." He licks from my rosebud all the way up to my clit. He then spears me with his tongue, tasting me inside and out. The feeling of his mouth on my pussy and the wand on my clit I know I won't last very long. I try and take my mind from the sensation by running through the numbers of my bank account. I know if I don't do something to try and distract myself I am going to be come before he gives me permission to do so.

"Cum, Anastasia." Oh, thank God. And I do. I can't help the long moan that escapes my mouth. My legs are shaking and I'm seeing stars.

He takes the blindfold off and my eyes slowly adjust.

He's looking down at me with a smile. "Hi."

"Hi." Why am I so shy all of a sudden? He's standing there naked from the chest up. I notice a few round scars on his chest and my fingers itch to touch them.

"Are you okay?" I want to shout it from the rooftops that I am more than okay.

"Yes, perfectly fine."

He hands me a bottle of water and I feel the spark when my fingers brush over his. I take the water bottle from him and drink to quench my thirst.

 **C POV**

I reach up and take the blindfold off her eyes. I have no clue what to expect. Is she going to run out of the room kicking and screaming when she sees it's me, or will she want to go through it? Hopefully, the last one, I don't think my hand can handle another night as I picture all the things I want to do to Anastasia.

As much as I want to plow into her, knowing that she is new to the lifestyle I plan on going slow with tonight. No fucking, just some oral and breaking her in with a few toys. There will be plenty of time to really test her limits later.

"Are you familiar with the rules and safe words?" Jackie already told me she went over everything with Anastasia. But I just want to be sure. Communication is the key in this type of lifestyle.

"Yes sir. My safe words are red and yellow, I am not to look you in the eyes, and only speak when I've been addressed."

"Now go over to the bed, I am going to blindfold you and bind your hands." My mouth is watering as I watch her walk over to the bed. "Good girl."

I take one last look at her before I make my way over to the drawer to get out some toys. Hopefully, the next scene we do will be in my playroom at my apartment. I can't help but picture her tied up on my St. Andrews cross, fucking her over my whipping bench while I spank that sweet ass of hers. Her body is a wonderland and I can't wait to explore.

I take out a pink vibrating wand and a brown flogger before I make my way back to the bed where my blue eyed beautiful girl is laid out waiting for me. My plan was to try and wait as long as possible to start the scene. But if my dick gets any harder I fear it may get zipper burn. I set the wand on top of the drawer and make my way back over to the bed where she is with my flogger in hand.

I hit her on her breast. Watching her nipples perk up is a sight for sore eyes. After paying attention to her breast for a while, I make my way down her body flogging her stomach and legs. Stopping where I started at her breast. I purposely miss the spot I know where she is craving to be touched. I stop and place a kiss on her lips. So soft just like I knew they would be. The next blow I hit hard on her clit. She's dripping with her juices. I'm having to stop myself from going in for just a little taste.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" I bring the flogger down on her clit hard. "Yes, sir."

"Do you want more?" Please say yes. She's pulling on the restraints, and I know if I don't stop now, she's going to come.

I drop the flogger on the floor and unzip my pants. I make my way up her body and stop at her breast taking one of her nipples in her mouth and suck hard while pinching her other one.

"You're doing so well, Anastasia. You please me, and I shall reward you." She's doing so well in just the little bit of time we have been in scene. I know she won't disappoint.

Kissing her breast one more time I straddle her chest. "Open your mouth sweet girl." I tap her tongue before sliding my dick into her warm mouth.

I throw my head back and my eyes roll in the when I slide down her throat. I swear she can suck a golf ball through a straw. I can't help the moan that escapes me when I start fucking her mouth. I slide through her plump lips with long strokes in and out. She licks the head before taking me all the way in.

It doesn't take long before I feel my balls tighten and the tingle starts. My body stills while I feel her mouth with my seed.

I hop off the bed and make my way to the dresser where I left the wand. I pick it up and linger for just a few minutes while trying to get the feelings back in my legs.

Crawling back on the bed, this time sitting between her legs. Just looking at her pink pussy dripping with her juices is getting my cock hard again. "You're so wet. Tell me, is it because of me?"

"Yes, sir." Damn right it's for me.

"Good girl. I'd be disappointed if it wasn't."

I slide one then another finger in her pussy while sucking on her clit. She tastes mighty fine. Just like I knew she would.

I take my mouth off her clit and place the wand on it. "Do not cum unless I tell you to."

I lick her from her rosebud all the way up to her clit. I hope she doesn't have ass play as a hard limit because I really want to claim her ass.

"You taste so sweet." I spear her with my tongue tasting her inside and out. She tastes so good just like I knew she would. Reaching up I pinch her nipple.

I feel her legs starting to tremble and I know she is close. "Cum, Anastasia."

I wait until she comes down from her high then take the blindfold off. "Hi."

"Hi." I notice she is looking at the scars on my chest. No way we are getting into that discussion tonight.

"Are you ok?" My guess is yes after the two orgasms I've given her. I just need to hear her say it.

I walk over to the mini fridge and take out two waters, handing her one. "Now where would you like to talk, here or would you rather go back to my apartment?

"Does your apartment have a playroom?" She asks with a mischievous grin.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N First and for most sorry for the long wait. I promise you the next chapter won't take so long. A special thank you to not only my two betas but also very good friends Svart Jasmin and Naudigirl.

Ana

After getting dressed, Christian and I make our way through the club. I'm still in complete shock. I just had a scene with not only my boss, but with Seattle's most eligible bachelor.

Pulling the keys out of my purse I go to make my way to my car when I feel Christian grab ahold of my arm. "Do you want to leave your car here and ride with me? I can have one of my security men come back to pick it up, and bring it to my place."

I don't know why I feel shy all of a sudden. For fucks sake, after what we shared not even an hour ago, I should feel anything but shy. Yet, I feel my face start to blush. "I'd rather drive myself there if that's ok with you?"

"I'd rather you ride with me, Ms. Steele."

"And I'd rather drive myself. I'll just follow you to your apartment, Sir." He gives me a stern look not appreciating my defiance already. He has his security guy with him, so I just know that I won't feel comfortable riding with the both of them.

I hop in my Land Rover and buckle my seatbelt. I see his car pull up next to mine. I watch as the rear window lowers and see him wink at me, letting me know it's him. I can help but smile mischieviously as I plug in my iPod and crank Freek-A-Leek up. The song seems fitting for what happened not that long ago. I put my car in drive and follow close behind. I let the words work me over for a minute. "Do you want it in ya pussy? Do you want it in ya ass?" No, not my ass. I giggle to myself thinking about having his anaconda going in my ass. No way in hell that's gonna happen. Never say never.

Hopefully the ride to his apartment will be fairly long so I can get my thoughts in order. Is this something I want to do, with my boss no less? I feel like I'm literally walking into the lions den. But for some strange reason I'm drawn to him. He oozes dominance and doesn't just have a pretty face. He has a dick the size of a damn anaconda, the mouth of a God, and fingers that know how to work my body like a finely tuned instrument. Question is, can I get past calling him Mr. Grey, Sir, Daddy or even Master? Pull up your big girl thongs and just hear him out. He may change his mind by the time we get to his apartment.

I see him turning right into an underground parking garage. Not knowing where exactly to park, I stay behind and wait for him to direct me. Seeing this, he guides me into the closest bay next to his. My palms are sweating and my thighs are clinching just seeing him standing there. To think I had a piece of that a quick minute ago has my thong getting wet again.

He walks over, opens my door and holds out his hand. He's being such a gentleman and nothing like the asshole elevator guy I've come to know.

I feel the tingle go through my body again when he places the palm of his hand on the small of my back as he leads us to the elevators.

"We have to take the service elevator tonight, seeing how mine is out of order." He lets me know.

Stepping into the elevator, I see we're not alone. There is a black headed guy standing on the left side. I notice the guy look me up and down and could swear I see Mr. Grey shooting daggers at him. I see Mr. Grey punch some numbers in before asking black headed guy which floor he's on.

"Name's Nick Smith, your Mr. Grey, right? Who is this lovely lady he asks? And fourth floor please."

I watch what looks like Mr. Grey clenching his teeth before punching in his floor number and answering him. "Yes, I am Mr. Grey and this lovely lady is a friend of mine, whose name I won't be sharing."

I feel his warm breath on the shell of my ear. "What the hell is it about you meeting assholes in elevators?", he whispers in my ear. I can't help the giggle that escapes my mouth.

As soon as the elevator door closes from letting Nick off on the fourth floor, I feel my body being pushed up against the wall. "Fuck the paperwork and talking. The amount of fucking I want to do to you right now is ridiculous."

An unladylike moan escapes my mouth when I feel him grinding himself against me. Never have I pictured myself dry humping in an elevator. Every thrust he makes is hitting my core. If he keeps this up, I have no doubt I'll be cumming long before we get off this elevator.

We're both almost there when we hear the elevator bell ding letting us know we've arrived at his floor. Pulling apart, he kisses me one last time, grabs my hand and pulls me out of the elevator.

We make our way into his gourmet styled kitchen. I can see myself having a kitchen like this one day. Barefoot, pregnant and cooking amazing meals for my husband.

I pull out a bar stool and sit down at the breakfast bar. "Would you like a glass of wine, Anastasia?"

"Yes, please." After pouring two glasses, he slides a glass of wine across the bar to me. "Excuse me for a moment, please." He says as I watch him walk away from the kitchen.

I take a drink of my wine to wet my throat. My mind is starting to go into overdrive wondering what all we are going to discuss tonight. Before I can think of anything more he comes strolling back into the kitchen with some paperwork in his hands. I wonder if that's the paperwork he was saying fuck about?

"Ana, you have already signed an NDA when you started working for me. Please remember that pertains to my personal life as well as work."

I notice he uses Ana instead of Anastasia. "Of course, Mr. Grey." No way in hell I'd ever tell anyone about him being a dom. I out him and I out myself. Something I'm not willing to do.

"Christian, call me Christian. While we're sitting here talking, I'd like for you to call me Christian. When we're at work you already call me "Mr. Grey or Sir". When we're in scene you may call me "Master or Daddy", whichever one I instruct you to do." I like how his name rolls off his tongue.

"Only if you keep calling me Ana." I blush when I see him wink at me.

"I'm going to ask you some questions. When we're done you may ask me a few as well but only after we go over the entire contract. What first got you interested in BDSM? Jackie wouldn't tell me your story, she wanted to leave that part to you."

I clear my throat before answering then take a sip of my wine for liquid courage. "While I was in college I did a paper on BDSM and I've been interested in it ever since. Not to mention I have what I believe is daddy issues. I lost my dad in a car wreck just three days after I was born. So, therefore, I've never had the structure and discipline a dad can offer. That's where the daddy part comes into play."

The sad look in Christians eyes doesn't go unnoticed. "I'm sorry about your dad. It seems like we have something in common. I lost my mom at a very young age too." I decide right now isn't the time to question him about it.

"I've never played the role of daddy before but it's something I would definitely be willing to try. We can start slow and I can train you. That's if you're still willing?"

I squirm in my seat at the thought of Christian being my dom. "Only if your up to it. You will have to be patient with me though."

"Let me ask you this. When was the last time you had sex?" His eyes darken when he mentions me having sex with someone else.

I look down at my wine glass and run my finger around the rim. "The last time I had sex was with my ex boyfriend during college. I know in order for this to work we have to be honest with each other. I've never been able to have an orgasm during intercourse or during any sexual act, unless I performed it on myself."

I feel Christian lift my chin up with his finger. "But you didn't have problem when I used my fingers and mouth earlier." The tingle is back. Every time he touches me, he makes my body tingle. It's a foreign feeling that I'm trying to get used to.

I feel embarrassed knowing that the one man I actually responded to is my boss. "I know."

"Baby, I'm a dom it's my duty to please you." He brings over what I assume is the contract and sits it between us. "This is the contract that I use with my submissives. We can go over it and I'll check off your hard and soft limits. That is what you are and are not willing to do and what you may be willing to try but aren't sure about right now. But first we're going to go over the rules."

He shows me the first page with both our names and addresses on it. Then flips it to the second page.

Health measures are put in place to ensure the Submissive is healthy at all times. Appointments with a gynecologist will be arranged and/or scheduled by the Dominant.

All contracts begin on a three month trial basis. At the end of the initial three months, and if both parties agree, the contract may be extended by an additional three months at that time.

Poor life choices on the part of the Submissive will be dealt with by the Dominant appropriately via punishment. Said permissible punishments will have been previously agreed upon by both the Dominant and the Submissive.

The Submissive must not consume excessive amounts of alcohol to the point of getting impaired. This will be cause for punishment at the discretion of the Dominant.

Harsh methods of punishment are not to be used on the Submissive unless said Submissive agrees to the terms. The Dominant is responsible for all punishments.

Derogatory name calling will not be allowed between the Dominant and the Submissive unless both parties agree to allowable terms.

The Dominant will ensure that the Submissive follows a strict and healthy diet.

The Dominant will ensure an exercise regimen is created and updated regularly for the Submissive. The Submissive must agree to a minimum six hours of exercise a week.

The Dominant shall ensure that safe words are agreed upon for the safety of the Submissive. The Dominant must honor and respect said safe words at any and all times. If a safe word is used by the Submissive, the Dominant shall cease activity immediately. The word Red will be used to stop a scene immediately and the word Yellow will be used when the Submissive is reaching her limits, unless other safe words are agreed upon.

Masturbation by the Submissive is forbidden unless specifically instructed by the Dominant. Masturbation without the consist of the Dominant will consist of punishment at the discretion of the Dominant.

The Submissive must use titles at said times agreed upon by the Dominant.

The Dominant shall respect all hard limits of the Submissive and must not force hard limits upon the Submissive at any time. The Dominant will not use the Submissive's hard limits as punishment.

The Submissive will arrive at the Dominant's apartment on Friday evening no later than Seven p.m. and will leave Sunday afternoon at Six p.m. unless instructed otherwise.

I watch as Christian places the pen on the counter. "Do you have any questions so far regarding any items we've just read over?" Boy, do I ever!

I watch as he pours us some more wine. I had no clue that I had already drank all of mine. "I actually have questions about almost every single item you stated."

"I thought you might. Please, ask away."

"When you spoke of calling me names. Were you referring to names such as slave, whore or pet? Because if so, then I'm not agreeing to those. I'm not a whore who opens her legs up to any and every male on the planet. If you call me pet and expect me to bark like a dog, it's not going to work. Expect me to walk away the first time you ever call me any of those."

"Some subs like to be called certain names. I see you're not comfortable with being called any of those so I will make a note to never call you any of them."

"When you say you have your own gynecologist that you use. To be honest I have a perfectly good doctor of my own that I prefer to use. Whatever you need from him, I can have him fax over to you."

"Him? Anastasia I'm not comfortable with you having a male doctor looking at what's mine. I have a wonderful female doctor who all my previous subs used. I don't share and it would do you great justice to remember that."

I roll my eyes at him. "It's not like your sharing me. All he's doing is performing a exam."

"Did you just roll your eyes at me? That's disrespectful and won't be tolerated. That right there just got you three licks." I feel my insides clinch at the thought of him spanking me.

"When you say following a healthy diet. I can assure you I do eat healthy. Every now and then I may have some ice cream or fast food. But that's not something I'm willing to give up."

"Fair point, well made. I sometimes like to indulge myself."

"I'm not agreeing with six hours of exercise a week. There is no way I'm going to have time with work." Besides I can see myself getting all the exercise with him.

"I have a personal trainer I'd like to introduce you to. Maybe we can work out together some. But I can see that you need to eat a little more. Maybe just add a little more meat to your diet."

"When you say masturbating isn't allowed. Does that mean I can't pleasure myself when I'm not with you?" Maybe I need to tell him I'm one horny girl and like to take matters into my own hands sometimes. Literally! And I'm really not ready to give up my BOB yet.

"I want to own all your pleasure, so yes masturbating is off the table unless I instruct you to do so." Well shit!

"When you say I'm not allowed to consume alcohol in the terms of becoming impaired. That's not something you have to worry about."

With a nod he looks back at the contract. "Is there anything else you would like to discuss before continuing to the hard and soft limits?"

"That's it, nothing more to talk about in that department. I'm good with the rest."

He flips the page over a few more times to get to the hard and soft limits. "Let's go over your limits. Just let me know what you are willing and not willing to do. Put a check mark by each one."

He hands me the pen to start checking the list off. While he walks to the refrigerator to return with a cheese and cracker plate, I see two right off the bat I'm not comfortable with. "I'm not comfortable with chains or canes. Can we please strike those off?"

After swallowing a bite of his cheese and cracker he answers me. "Ana I know you are new to this, so feel free to mark off whatever you feel the need too." He hands me a cheese cracker and I take a bite before lowering my head back to read over the limits.

My eyes about pop out of my head when I read the words butt plugs. Suppositories are the first thing that comes to mind. Surely he isn't planning on ramming something up my ass that's used for throwing up or constipation.

"I see you've paused on butt plugs. Are you ok with them?"

"I need some clarification on those. Are those like suppositories? You plan on putting something up my butt that's used for throwing up and constipation?" I ask in horror.

I watch in complete shock as Christian spits his wine across the table and lets out a booming laugh, that just doesn't seem to stop. It's refreshing to see him so care free like this.

Wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry for laughing, Ana. But to answer your question butt plugs aren't suppositories. And if you were either throwing up or constipated, we wouldn't be doing a scene. I would be nursing you back to health."

Ok, not really sure how he can nurse me back to health if I had a issue with constipation. Throwing up, yeah. BUT the other?

Reaching in his pocket he gets his phone out and opens up google. "Here's what a butt plug is. It's for your pleasure and please don't tell me ass play is a hard limit for you. I'm dying to claim that pretty little ass of yours."

Relieved THAT'S what a butt plug looks like, I leave it blank. "No Christian, ass play isn't a hard limit."

I finish reading over the limits and decide on trying everything listed there minus the chains and canes. "Where do I sign?"

I watch as Christian grins and flips to the last page and signs his name. He hands me back the pen and I do the same.

"Do you have any questions for me now that the contract is signed?"

"How did you become a dominant?" Surely he will tell me. Seeing how I just told him my backstory.

"One of my mother's friends introduced me to it at the age of fifteen. I was her sub for a few years, until she trained me to become an dominant. And before you ask, she and I are no longer in a relationship."

For fucks sake, he was only a child. "Do your parents know?"

"Yes, they do know and this isn't something I want to continue talking about right now." He grits out. What happened to the different Christian? I want him back so I decide to drop the subject. For now.

Standing up Christian reaches for my hand and laces his fingers through mine. "Come, let me show you around the apartment."

Walking up the stairs he pushes open a door to a beautifully decorated room. "This will be your room, you may decorate it as you wish."

There is nothing I find that needs to be changed. "It is perfect the way it is."

Closing the door to his room we make our way back down the hall. He takes a key out of his pocket and inserts it into the lock before pausing. "If there is anything in this room that you don't feel comfortable with, just let me know and I can take it out."

He still hesitates on pushing the door open. "What's behind the door?"

"My playroom." A giggle escapes my mouth before I answer. "You mean like your Xbox and stuff." Knowing full well a electronic gaming device isn't what's in the room. I read that in a series of BDSM books when I was doing my college paper and never thought I'd ever get the chance to use it.

I watch his eyes darken. "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Miss Steele. You just earned yourself three more licks." I feel my back side starting to burn. And he hasn't even spanked me yet.

He's hesitates before pushing the door open and turning on the lights. "This is my playroom. Feel free to look around."

I feel eyes on me as I make my way around the room, running my hand over the four poster bed. "Is everything to your liking? Any changes that need to be made?"

"Other than the chains and canes everything looks good." Being in this room is making me deliciously wet.

I watch him walk up to me, stopping right in front of me and tipping my head back with his hand. "Welcome to my world, baby. We've discussed the contract and signed on the dotted lines. I'd like to scene with you right now."

"Christian, it's getting late and we both have work tomorrow." I remind him.

"Did you forget we're closed for Memorial Day weekend? I decided to give everyone tomorrow off as well. I emailed Andrea earlier and let her know. She sent out an interoffice employee email."

"Sorry Christian, I wasn't thinking. It must have slipped my mind since my mind has obviously been a little preoccupied tonight." He smirks at that response and I have a feeling I'll be preoccupied a lot with him in the very near future.

"If it's ok with you, I'd like you to stay the night and start our weekend and training early. We can go get your clothes for the rest of week and weekend tomorrow."

Go big or go home, Ana. Going home isn't an option right now, so going big it is! "Ok, that's fine."

"Good, because I'd like to fuck you right now." He points to the corner in the room by the door. "Get in position and I'll be back in ten minutes."

Taking my clothes off, I fold them, leave them in the playroom bathroom then walk to the corner of the room and get into position. I take one last look around and lower my head.

Hearing the door to the playroom open, I start to feel my heart race. Even though I can't see him I can feel him walk up behind me. "Stand up and turn around" are his only words.

I do as he says and rake my eyes over his body. He looks hot and I can't wait until he has his wicked way with me. "Go over to the spanking bench and remove your panties. It's time to take your first punishment, sweet girl."

"Yes, Sir." I turn to walk away from him when I feel him grab ahold of my arm stopping me from going any farther.

"Daddy, you are to call me Daddy when we're in here, sweet girl. Now be a good girl and do as your told."

"Yes, Daddy." Now my panties are uncomfortably wet as I make my way to the spanking bench to remove them and lean over it, placing both of my hands on the sides. I turn my head and watch as Daddy takes a red paddle off the hook.

Daddy uses his foot to part my legs and grabs my hair at the nape of my neck, bending my head backwards. "Are you ready, sweet girl?" I take a moment to decide if I should answer his question, or just bow my head. I choose the latter and bow my head." Daddy's half smile across his face is all I need to know I made the right choice. "I'm going to spank you six times Anastasia and I want you to count and thank me after each spank. Can you tell Daddy what you did wrong, sweet girl?"

"I was disrespectful and rolled my eyes the first time. And the second time I used sarcasm with you. I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Good girl." I feel the first smack come across my backside. "Count!"

"One, thank you Daddy." By the fourth spanking I am excited, my pussy is tingling, wetness is beginning to drip down my thighs and my heart is racing.

"Last spanking, sweet girl." After he strikes me the last time I hear the paddle drop to the floor and feel three fingers sink into my wet center. I can't help the moan that comes out of my mouth and I'm seconds away from cumming.

"Don't you dare cum. Not until I give you permission." Then I suggest you get your fingers out of my pussy, is what I want to tell him. As if reading my mind he pulls his fingers away. "You've made a mess on my fingers, little girl. Clean all of it off with that pretty little mouth of yours." I make sure I lick them clean and try not to moan.

"Go over to the Saint Andrew's Cross and wait for me. Face it with your ass towards me." I make my way over and place my arms and legs on the cross where it will be easy for Daddy to just buckle me in.

I feel the blindfold being pulled over my eyes and I'm once again in complete darkness. Adrenaline, the excitement of the what's to come continues the slow drip of slick liquid down my thighs. I feel the cuffs being buckled and know the new scene is about to start.

I feel his hand rubbing my ass cheek before a loud smack hits it. Again I try not to moan. He makes his way down to my ankles then back up to my neck with the flogger, never pausing in between.

I hear Daddy drop the flogger and then hear the unzipping of his pants. He runs his hands up my back, then wraps his hand around the front of me to grab my breast and pulls me against him hard.. "You're mine baby girl." I inhale when I feel him slide between my folds. Thank God my ankles are cuffed to the cross. If not then there would be no way I'd be able to hold myself up. He's fucking me hard. Holding nothing back. I feel his ball sack slapping against my clit.

I feel like I'm going to cum. It's too much, the hard pounding mixed with his balls slapping against my clit. "Daddy, I moan"

"No talking, little one, just feel."

"Sorry, daddy"

"Did I stutter, little one? I said no talking."

I decide to do what Daddy says and just feel. I feel him beginning to swell and I know it won't be long now until he cums.

"Cum now baby, for the love of God cum. And I do! I cum hard gasping for air, never in my life have I cum as hard as I just did with Daddy.

I feel him pull out and shoot his hot liquid all over my back, rubbing it into my skin. The thought of him marking me as his own is a huge turn on.

I feel Daddy drop to his knees with his hands grasping ahold of my hips. I try to close my legs at my knees, but feel a hard slap across my ass. It burns instantly. I suddenly feel Daddy's hot mouth lapping hungrily at my soaking wet pussy. His face sliding around between my thighs making slurping sounds. "Fucking delicious!" I hear him say.

I feel him unbuckle my ankle cuffs then my wrist cuffs. "Can you walk or do you need me to carry you to the bedroom, sweet girl?"

I feel exhausted and well fucked. "Do you mind carrying me, Daddy?"

Daddy picks me up bridal style and kisses my forehead. "Not at all, princess. You did so well baby girl, you pleased Daddy tonight."

I lay my head on Daddy's shoulder while we walk down the hall to my room. "Lay on your stomach baby so I can rub some cream on that delectable ass of yours, it will help with the ache."

I do as I'm told and lay on my stomach. I feel warm hands caressing the cheeks of my butt.

"Turn over, close your eyes and get some sleep. We will talk in the morning when you wake up." With that he kissing my lips softly and walks out the room. Closing the door behind him.

I'm laying in bed trying to process what tonight's been like. I know if some people knew about my daddy issues and what I was looking for, I would be classified as some kind of freak. But to be honest, I loved tonight. Never did I think I would be calling my boss, who as I sometimes like to still call the elevator guy, my Daddy. I'm not sure how this is going to work seeing how we work with each other. But hopefully we can figure it out tomorrow. He's completely different from the big bad CEO in the office. That's my last thought as I drift off to sleep.

"Christian", I call out. I'm dreaming of being in Christian's bed curled up next to him sleeping when I suddenly wake up. I have a strange feeling like I'm being watched. I'm not fully awake yet and don't want to open my eyes, in fear of not being able to fall back asleep.

Thank you for reading. Please be kind and leave me a review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N uploaded the wrong chapter. This it the right one!

I swallow hard and feel my pants tighten as I watch Ana pull her thong up her long legs. She has such an innocence to her; it's mixed with a little sass and a touch of a dark side underneath.

As we're making our way through the club I notice other Doms eyeing Ana up and down, like she's going to be their next meal. The thought pisses me off and makes my blood boil. MINE! I place my hand on the small of her back and shoot daggers at the ones who refuse to stop staring, while we continue to make our way through the club.

I remove my hand from her back and grab her arm to get her attention. "Do you want to leave your car here and ride with me? I can have one of my security men come back to pick it up and bring it to my place."

"I'd rather drive myself there if that's ok with you?" "I'd rather you ride with me, Miss Steele." "And I'd rather drive myself. I'll just follow you to your apartment, Sir." Already defying me, Miss Steele. I narrow my eyes at her hoping I can intimidate her.

I watch as she opens the door and climbs into her Land Rover. I'm pleased to see she drives a safe car. I had a previous sub who had a classic blue beetle which she named Wanda, supposedly after some fish or some shit like that.

Taylor and I head to my Audi Q7 that is parked one row over from the delectable, Miss Steele.

"Taylor, please pull along side Miss Steele to let her know what we're driving and then make sure she follows behind us. We're heading to Escala."

"Yes, Sir."

When Taylor pulls up next to Miss Steele's Land Rover I lower my window and give her a wink to let her know it's us and to follow behind.

"Don't forget the private elevator is down for repairs, Mr. Grey."

"Thank you, Taylor. When we arrive at Escala you're off duty so enjoy the rest of your night."

"Thank you, Sir."

My mind is starting to go back and forth with whether I'm doing the right thing taking on Anastasia as my sub. I've never had a sub that worked for me, this can either go one of two ways. It can either blow up in my face or I can have her at my beck and call. I've seen the looks she's received already from some of my male employees. My jealousy and rage grows ten fold where she is concerned, but to know that I can have her as mine and mine alone does things to me that no other sub has ever managed to do. Lord knows they've tried. I call the shots and hopefully my mind will be in the right place by the time we reach Escala.

I have Taylor flip through my music trying to find something to fit my current mood and decide on Alice Cooper's Poison. Little Miss Steele is definitely going to be my poison.

Your cruel device

Your blood, like ice

One look, could kill

My pain, your thrill

I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch) I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much) I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison You're poison running through my veins You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains. Your mouth, so hot Your web, I'm caught Your skin, so wet Black lace, on sweat I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins) I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in) I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison You're poison running through my veins You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains Poison One look (one look), could kill (could kill), My pain, your thrill.

We turn right into the underground parking lot of Escala and Taylor looks in the rearview mirror to make sure she's still following. I notice she is staying back a few feet as Taylor pulls into bay four. After Taylor stops the car, I get out and guide her to pull into the bay beside us. Already following my commands.

I walk over to her Land Rover and open the door and offer her my hand. She takes it, which I'm grateful for. That's one of many things Grace Grey has taught us throughout the years, manners and how to cook being her top two.

Walking through the underground parking garage I place my hand on the small of her back and lead us to the service elevator. I love the feel of her skin under my palms and I'm itching to see it turn a delicious shade of pink again.

"We have to use the service elevator tonight, seeing how mine is out of order." I let her know.

I notice we're not alone when we step in the elevator. The limp dick looks her up and down with lust in his eyes. My hands are itching to wrap around Anastasia and claim her as mine. But we haven't discussed anything, so I do the next best thing and shoot daggers at him instead, before spinning around on my heels and putting the code in for the penthouse.

"Names Nick Smith, you're Mr. Grey", right?, limp dick says. "Who is this lovely lady? And fourth floor please." I make a mental note to have Taylor look into limp dicks background and when the fuck my elevator is going to be fixed?

I grit my teeth so hard I feel as though they may break, while punching his floor number in. "Yes, I am Mr. Grey and this lovely lady is a friend of mine, whose name I won't be sharing."

I lean over and whisper into her ear as I inhale deeply, filling my lungs with her heady smell. Her smell is intoxicating and I'm already hooked. She smells so good, her arousal mixed with Aussie shampoo. "What the hell is it about you meeting assholes in elevators?" The giggle that escapes her mouth is my new favorite sound.

I feel myself losing control as limp dick makes his way off the elevator. I take her by surprise by pushing her up against the wall. I grab her leg and bring it up over my thigh, gripping hard and grinding into her. "Fuck the paperwork and talking. The amount of fucking I want to do to you right now is ridiculous." I feel the precum start to form at the head of my dick and my balls begin to tighten. I'm seconds away from cumming in my pants when I hear the elevator bell ding. I kiss Anastasia one last time, grab her hand and pull her into the apartment. We walk to the kitchen where I think is the best place to go over the contract.

"Would you like a glass of wine, Anastasia?"

"Yes, please." I pour two glasses of Sauvignon Blanc and slide a glass to her.

"Excuse me for a moment, please." I walk to my study and and call Andrea. If tonight is in my favor, I can talk Anastasia into staying the rest of the week with me and throughout the weekend.

"Andrea, can you please send out a email to all employees letting them know that I am giving everyone tomorrow off as well as Friday. Everything's been running so well I thought I would treat everyone to a extra long weekend."

"Yes, Sir. Will there be anything else?" The tone in her voice let's me know that I've shocked her. I've never been so generous with my employees, as far as giving them extra days off. They can thank the blue eyed beauty sitting at my breakfast bar for that one.

"That will be all. Thank you, Andrea." I hang up, take a deep breath and grab the contract I use for all my subs. I've thought about what I wanted as far as Anastasia goes. I've made up my mind. She's poison and I'm convinced she's poison running through my veins. We can make this work. We have too.

I walk back to the kitchen pull out a stool and place the contract on the bar. "Ana, you have already signed an NDA when you started working for me. Please remember that pertains to my personal life as well as work." I want her comfortable so I call her, Ana. For some strange feeling I can't shake the trust I feel with her.

She looks up at me with her big beautiful eyes I can see myself getting lost in. "Of course, Mr. Grey."

"Christian, call me Christian." I've never had a sub call me by my first name. Ever, "While we're sitting here taking, I'd like you to call me Christian. When we're at work you already call me "Mr. Grey or Sir." When we're in scene you may call me "Master or Daddy", whichever one I instruct you to do."

"Only if you keep calling me Ana." I give her a wink and see her beautiful face turn a beautiful shade of pink.

I've been dying to know what made her interested in BDSM. Mistress Jackie wouldn't tell me and I respect her for letting Ana tell her own story. "I'm going to ask you some questions. When we're done you may ask me a few as well but only after we go over the entire contract. What first got you interested in BDSM? Jackie wouldn't tell me your story, she wanted to leave that part to you." I pick up my wine and take a drink waiting on her to tell me her story.

My eyes perk up when I hear her mention daddy issues. When I mentioned the possibility of her calling me daddy, I was just throwing different names out there. I can definitely give her structure and discipline. My heart, that I didn't think I had, hurts for her when she mentions losing a parent. It looks like we're alike in so many ways already.

"I'm sorry about your dad. It seems like we have something in common. I lost my mom at a very young age too."

Clearing my throat, "I've never played the role of daddy before but it's something I would definitely be willing to try. We can start slow and I can train you. That's if you're still willing?" I notice her squirming in her seat. Keep squirming baby, Daddy's already itching to get your body under control. She bites that lip as she finally answers me, "Only if your up to it. You will have to be patient with me though."

"Let me ask you this. When was the last time you had sex?" The thought of someone touching what's mine puts a nasty taste in my mouth. She's Mine! Hold up there Grey, she hasn't even signed your contract yet.

I smile to myself when she lets me know I've been the only one to bring her pleasure. That thought pleases me. I lift her chin with my finger. "But you didn't have a problem when I used my fingers and mouth earlier."

I can't have Daddy's princess feeling embarrassed like I know she is right now. "Baby, I'm a dom it's my duty to please you." I grab the contract and sit it between us. "This is the contract that I use with my submissives. We can go over it and I'll check off your hard and soft limits. That is what you are and are not willing to do and what you may be willing to try but aren't sure about right now. But first we're going to go over the rules."

I show her the first page with both of our names and addresses on it. Then flip it to the second page where the rules are.

After reading through the contract, I place the pen on the counter. "Do you have any questions so far regarding any of the items we've just read over?" I know she does, she had paused on a few. I reach for the bottle of wine and pour each of us a bit more, as I'm sure it will be needed to get through this contract.

"I actually have questions about almost every single item you stated."

"I thought you might. Please, ask away."

"When you spoke of calling me names. Were you referring to names such as slave, whore or pet? Because if so, then I'm not agreeing to those. I'm not a whore who opens her legs up to any and every male on the planet. If you call me pet and expect me to bark like a dog, it's not going to work. Expect me to walk away the first time you ever call me any of those." "Some subs like to be called certain names. I see you're not comfortable with being called any of those so I will make a note to never call you any of them." And quite frankly I'm not comfortable with calling her them either. I understand not wanting to be called pet. I never liked it when Elena called me pet. But I wonder how she would feel about wearing a collar. Precisely a collar with diamonds.

"When you say you have your own gynecologist that you use. To be honest I have a perfectly good doctor of my own that I prefer to use. Whatever you need from him, I can have him fax over to you." "Him? Anastasia I'm not comfortable with you having a male doctor looking at what's mine. I have a wonderful female doctor who all my previous subs used. I don't share and it would do you great justice to remember that." No way in hell i'm going to let another man stick his hand up her pussy. Only hand that's going to be between her thighs is mine.

I catch her mid eye roll. "It's not like your sharing me. All he's doing is performing a exam." Keep rolling your eyes baby girl and your about to find out how hard I can make a flogger turn your ass red.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me? That's disrespectful and won't be tolerated. That right there just got you three licks."

"When you say following a healthy diet. I can assure you I do eat healthy. Every now and then I may have some ice cream or fast food. But that's not something I'm willing to give up." She could stand to gain a few pounds. And I'm happy to offer her some meat and protein.

"Fair point, well made. I sometimes like to indulge myself." By drizzling some chocolate sauce between your legs and two scoops of vanilla ice cream on each of your breast. I lick my lips thinking about my very own personal Ana sundae.

"I'm not agreeing with six hours of exercise a week. There is no way I'm going to have time with work."

"I have a personal trainer I'd like to introduce you to. Maybe we can work out together some. But I can see that you need to eat a little more. Maybe just add a little more meat to your diet." "When you say masturbating isn't allowed. Does that mean I can't pleasure myself when I'm not with you?"

"I want to own all your pleasure, so yes masturbating is off the table unless I instruct you to do so." Watching Ana masturbate is a scene I'm looking forward to. I feel my dick start to harden for the fifteenth time tonight.

"When you say I'm not allowed to consume alcohol in the terms of becoming impaired. That's not something you have to worry about." I nod and look back down at the contract. "Is there anything else you would like to discuss before continuing to the hard and soft limits?" Christ, she's had something to say just about every fucking rule.

"That's it, nothing more to talk about in that department. I'm good with the rest."

I flip the page over a few more times to get to the hard and soft limits. "Let's go over your limits. Just let me know what you are willing and not willing to do. Put a check mark by each one." I hand Ana the pen to start checking the list off. I get up and make my way to the refrigerator to see if Ms. Taylor has left me a snack. I see a cheese and cracker plate and take it out and walk back over to the breakfast bar. "I'm not comfortable with chains or canes. Can we please strike those off?" She lets me know.

I take a bite of cheese and cracker and swallow slowly. "Ana I know you are new to this, so feel free to mark off whatever you feel the need to." I fix another cheese and cracker, hand it to her and watch her take a bite before lowering her head back down.

"I see you've paused on butt plugs. Are you ok with them?" "I need some clarification on those. Are those like suppositories? You plan on putting something up my butt that's used for throwing up and constipation?"

I spit my wine across the table and let out a booming laugh, that just doesn't seem to stop. She completely caught me off guard with that.

Wiping the tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry for laughing, Ana. But to answer your question butt plugs aren't suppositories. And if you were either throwing up or constipated, we wouldn't be doing a scene. I would be nursing you back to health." By holding your hair back while your throwing up, bringing you crackers and Gatorade. Bring you some laxatives for your constipation. Or calling a doctor over to give you an enema.

I reach in my pocket and get my phone out, open up google, then go to the website for Adam & Eve to pull up butt plugs. "Here's what a butt plug is. It's for your pleasure and please don't tell me ass play is a hard limit for you. I'm dying to claim that pretty little ass of yours." "No Christian, ass play isn't a hard limit."

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding waiting on her response.

I watch Ana reading over the rest of the contract. Luck is on my side when she doesn't check off anymore limits. "Where do I sign?" I show her my panty dropping HD smile, flip to the last page and sign my name. I hand her back the pen and watch her do the same.

I'm dreading this part as I'm sure she does have questions. "Do you have any questions for me now that the contract is signed."

"How did you become a dominant?" The one question I was hoping she would have avoided. I decide her to give her the sugar coated version.

"One of my mother's friends introduced me to it at the age of fifteen. I was her sub for a few years, until she trained me to become an dominant. And before you ask, she and I are no longer in a relationship."

"Do your parents know?" I decide it's best to shut this shit down right now.

"Yes, they do know and this isn't something I want to continue talking about right now." I grit out. Standing up, I reach for her hand and lace my fingers through hers. I love the way her hand fits in mine. "Come, let me show you around the apartment." Walking up the stairs I push open the door to the subs room. "This will be your room, you may decorate it as you wish." I stay in the doorway as she walks in and looks around the room. "It is perfect the way it is." Closing the door to the subs room we make our way back down the hall. I take a key out of my pocket and insert it into the lock before pausing. "If there is anything in this room that you don't feel comfortable with, just let me know and I can take it out." I hesitate on pushing the door open. "What's behind the door?" "My playroom."

She giggles and says, "You mean like your Xbox and stuff." She's got the wrong brother if she thinks a gaming device is behind this door although Elliot surely has every gaming device ever made.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Miss Steele. You just earned yourself three more licks."

I hesitate once more before pushing the door open and turning on the lights. "This is my playroom. Feel free to look around." I stand back and watch her take everything in.

I watch as she runs her fingers over the floggers and four poster bed. I'm picturing her being bound and gagged to the bed blindfolded. I run my hand down the front of my pants to try and cure my raging hard on that I have. "Is everything to your liking? Any changes that need to be made?" "Other than the chains and canes everything looks good."

I walk up to her standing in the middle of my playroom, stopping right in front of her and tipping her head back with my hand. "Welcome to my world, baby. We've discussed the contract and signed on the dotted lines. I'd like to scene with you right now." "Christian, it's getting late and we both have work tomorrow."

"Did you forget we're closed for Memorial Day weekend? I decided to give everyone tomorrow off as well. I emailed Andrea earlier and let her know. She sent out an interoffice employee email." "Sorry Christian, I wasn't thinking. It must have slipped my mind since my mind has obviously been a little preoccupied tonight."

"If it's ok with you, I'd like you to stay the night and start our weekend and training early. We can go get your clothes for the rest of week and weekend tomorrow." No way I'm letting this sex kitten out of my sight until Tuesday.

"Ok, that's fine." "Good, because I'd like to fuck you right now." I point to the corner in the room by the door. "Get in position and I'll be back in ten minutes."

I make my way downstairs to my bedroom and walk into the bathroom. I use the bathroom and have a talk with Greystone. "Greystone, I'm begging you not to embarrass me tonight. I promise if you play nice and don't ejaculate prematurely you will be rewarded. His twitching is letting me know he's not happy right now. Maybe if I rub one out real fast I will last longer. I glance at my watch and notice I'm going on fifteen minutes. I scratch that idea and go into the closet and put my playroom jeans on.

I walk back up stairs to my playroom and open the door, She looks so beautiful kneeling in the corner. I walk up behind her. "Stand up and turn around."

I watch as she stands up then rakes her eyes over my body. Normally I would punish my subs for looking at me but with Ana I actually like it. "Go over to the spanking bench and remove your panties. It's time to take your first punishment, sweet girl." "Yes, Sir." She turns to walk away from me when I grab ahold of her arm stopping her from going any farther. If she wants a daddy, then Daddy is what she will call me.

"Daddy, you are to call me Daddy when we're in here, sweet girl. Now be a good girl and do as your told." I watch her sink her teeth into her lip. We're going to have to have words about her doing that out in public. I find it very erotic and I'm always sporting a hard on around her as it is.

"Yes, Daddy." I watch as she makes her way to the spanking bench, removes her panties and leans over it, placing both of her hands on the sides. I wait until she is in position before walking over to the wall and take a red paddle off the hook. A red paddle for a red ass.

I use my foot to kick her legs apart and grab her hair at the nape of her neck, bending her head backwards. She is going to become the perfect sub. "Are you ready, sweet girl?" Waiting to see if she answers out of turn and thankfully she doesn't. "I'm going to spank you six times Anastasia and I want you to count and thank me after each spank. Can you tell Daddy what you did wrong, sweet girl?" Let's see if she can follow instructions.

"I was disrespectful and rolled my eyes the first time. And the second time I used sarcasm with you. I'm sorry, Daddy." Hearing the word "Daddy" come out of her mouth is turning me on. Never has a sub called me "Daddy" before. "Good girl." I bring the paddle down on her ass and watch as it starts to turn pink. "Count!" "One, thank you Daddy." By the fourth spanking I look between her legs and see her wetness starting to drip down her thighs and her breathing has picked up. When I bring the paddle back up for the last spanking, she's drenched. Daddy's sweet girl likes her spankings it appears.

"Last spanking, sweet girl." After I strike her one more time I drop the paddle to the floor and sink three fingers knuckle deep in her pussy. I feel her pussy starting to tightening and I know she's close to cumming. "Don't you dare cum. Not until I give you permission." I pull my fingers out of her and see that she has coated my fingers with her wetness. "You've made a mess on my fingers, little girl. Clean all of it off with that pretty little mouth of yours." I reach up and put all three fingers in her mouth and watch her suck her moisture off my fingers. I'm trying hard to convince Greystone not to cum in my pants at the sight. Poison, she's definitely poison!

"Go over to the Saint Andrew's Cross and wait for me. Face it with your ass towards me." I want to pay some special attention to her ass tonight.

I walk over to the chest of drawers and pick out a red lace blindfold. As I make my way back to her, she's already in position on the cross as instructed. Daddy's good girl is excited to play. I take my time enjoying the sight of her delicious ass and knowing that soon, it too, will be mine. I place the blindfold over her eyes and buckle her arms in. Running my hands slowly down her back and legs, I buckle her ankles in.

I rub her ass cheeks once more before landing a loud smack to it.

I make my way down to her ankles then back up to her neck with the flogger, never pausing in between. Watching her body turn pink with every strike I make.

Dropping the flogger I unzip my pants, run my hands up her back, wrap my hand around the front of her to grab her breast and pull her against me hard. "You're mine, baby girl." I feel the need to let her know. She's becoming my drug, my poison and I know I'll never get my fill of her now that I have her. I hear her inhale when I slide between her folds. She's dripping wet and I feel her pussy clenching my dick sucking me in. I'm fucking her hard. My ball sack is slapping against her clit causing more friction. "Daddy", she moans.

"No talking, little one, just feel." "Sorry, Daddy" "Did I stutter, little one? I said no talking." I feel Greystone beginning to swell and I know it won't be long before I cum.

"Cum now baby, for the love of God cum. And she does. She cums hard gasping for air. Never in my life have I seen anything more beautiful.

I pull out and cum all over her back, rubbing it into her skin. The thought of me marking her as my own is a huge turn on.

I drop to my knees with my hands grasping ahold of her hips. Digging my fingers into her flesh so hard I know it's going to leave a mark. I slap her hard across her ass when she tries to close her legs and keep me from what's mine. I thrust my tongue in and out of her wet pussy like she is my last meal. "Fucking delicious!" She tastes tangy and sweet and is now my new poison of choice.

I unbuckle first the ankle then the wrist cuffs. "Can you walk or do you need me to carry you to the bedroom, sweet girl?" She looks exhausted. "Do you mind carrying me, Daddy?" I grin to myself, pick her up bridal style and kiss her forehead. "Not at all, princess. You did so well baby girl, you pleased Daddy tonight." She did amazingly well and I know I'm going to enjoy training her.

I push open her bedroom door and lay her on the bed. "Lay on your stomach baby so I can rub some cream on that delectable ass of yours, it will help with the ache." I walk to her bathroom and open the cabinet and grab the arnica cream. Using my hands I gently rub the cream on each cheek. Christ I have to get out of here, my dick is starting to get hard again just by giving her aftercare.

"Turn over, close your eyes and get some sleep. We will talk in the morning when you wake up." I place a lingering kiss on her forehead and walk out the room, closing the door behind me.

Laying in bed for the last hour, my mind is in overload with what transpired tonight. My infatuation with Ana is becoming out of control. Never have I been in a Dom/Sub relationship with an employee but with her it seems so much more. She is someone I'm actually willing to have a real relationship with. I'm not sure what her thoughts will be when I bring it up tomorrow. I felt a flutter in my heart when she agreed to spend the rest of the week and weekend with me. I thought I had a bad case of heartburn, for a moment, in the playroom and was fixing to go in search of some Tums. Then I realized it was Ana breaking down the walls surrounding my heart, the heart I didn't think I had.

Grace and Carrick are having a BBQ Monday at their house. Mia, Pops, Granny, a few aunts and uncles along with some of their friends will be there. Elliot is usually away somewhere on vacation with his whore of the week, so doubtful he'll be there. I, however, promised my mom I would show up. I wonder if Ana would go with me if I asked her?

I can't sleep, my mind keeps drifting back to the subs room where Ana is sleeping. I toss the covers off of me and walk to my dresser. I take out some sweatpants, tee shirt and a pair of boxers for her to wear in the morning. I doubt she'd appreciate walking around naked with others in the Penthouse.

After placing the clothes on her dresser, I decide I'm just going to sit and watch her sleep for a while. I sit down in the chair in front of her bed and take in her beauty. She truly is a beautiful woman. Both of us have lost a parent, so much alike yet so different. Her beauty and innocence is what attracted me to her but let's not forget her smart mouth.

"Christian", I look up when I hear her whisper my name. She's dreaming of me. I get up and make my way to the side of the bed, pull the covers back and slide in beside her. I pull the covers over us, slide my arm under her neck, and kiss the top of her head.

"I'm here baby", I'm just going lay with her for a while.

Rolling over I look at the clock on the table and notice it's eight thirty. Shit! I never sleep this late and I didn't have a single nightmare. I gently pull my arm out from under Ana's head and notice her hand sprawled out, covering my chest. It doesn't burn and I'm not lashing out. What the hell is going on? Could this be a fluke? Could she actually be able to touch me when I'm awake? I've got to get out of here and figure this out. Leaving Ana to sleep a few more hours, I take a shower and head to the kitchen to start breakfast and try not to overthink it.

I place the the bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs and biscuits on the table. I know I made quite a bit, but I wasn't sure what Ana liked, and I know what we don't eat Taylor will finish. Turning around, I open the refrigerator and am reaching in for the orange juice when I hear, "Good Morning, Christian." Looks like Daddy's sweet girl has finally graced him with her presence.


	8. Chapter 8

Ana

Thursday

Opening my eyes slowly, I stretch the kinks out of my arms and legs, my body is deliciously sore from last night. I roll over and look at the alarm clock on the nightstand and notice it's nine thirty in the morning. Making my way to the bathroom to do my business, I notice there is a pair of sweatpants, boxers and a t-shirt laying on the dresser. I pick up the boxers and T-shirt and make my way to the bathroom. The bathroom is huge; much bigger than my bedroom at the apartment.

I look into the mirror at the sight before me. My hair is a complete mess. I pick up the brush on the counter and brush through the rat's nest and pull my hair into a bun before turning around and stepping in the shower. The hot water is refreshing to my sore muscles, I'm hurting in places I've never hurt before.

Christian had mentioned last night that he wanted to talk. I'm really hoping he isn't changing his mind. He seemed to have enjoyed himself last night in the playroom, but he's a hard man to read. My feelings for him have grown so much in the last few days. I thought it was a one-sided crush, but then seeing it was him last night in the club has turned my world upside down. I'm not sure if this can work or not, but when I think about it not working and him not being in my life in some sort of way other than an employee, it makes my heart ache. IF he changes his mind and decides last night was a mistake there will be no other choice than to find another job.

I have no clue which room Christian is in. This place is huge. On the last step of the stairs I hear what sounds like dishes being sat down in the kitchen. I make my way to the kitchen and notice there are two plates sitting on the breakfast bar. My eyes veer to the refrigerator where all I see is my daddy wearing black boxer briefs reaching in and grabbing some juice. Not wanting to startle him, I lick my lips and I decide to let my presence be known, "Good morning, Christian."

"Good morning, Ana, I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I made a bit of everything. I told you last night you can stand to gain a few more pounds, now sit and eat."

"You even buttered my biscuit, a man after my own heart." I hear a clatter and turn to see he's dropped his fork, looking at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face. "Christian, oh my god, I didn't mean it like that!" He reaches over and places his warm hand on mine. "It's fine Ana, you just caught me off guard. If you're a good girl and eat all of your breakfast maybe next time I'll add some honey to it." It feels like the floodgates between my legs have opened and my stomach has released a million butterflies when he mentions next time. I notice he gets a lustful look in his eyes when he mentions honey. I wonder what that's about. "Well, just make sure it's local honey. You know that's what they use in the south to help people with their allergies. Speaking of honey, do you happen to have any here? I'd love some on my biscuit, now that you've mentioned it. The kind that comes in the little bear bottle?" I notice him squirming in his seat. "Not the kind of honey I was referring to but there is some in the cabinet, feel free to help yourself."

Once my butterflies have settled down I decide to ask Christians about my clothing situation. "Christian, I was thinking after breakfast I need to run to my apartment and grab some clothes for the rest of the week, that's if you're still wanting me to stay. If not when I get home I'll wash these and either run them back over or give them to you Tuesday morning."

Popping the last bite of sausage in his mouth he chews and swallows, "Ana, after breakfast we can run and grab you some clothes and then come back here and talk, at least that's what I was hoping for."

I stand and grab Christian's and my plate and take it to the sink to rinse it off and place it in the dishwasher. "Leave it. My housekeeper Mrs. Taylor will take care of it when we leave to go to your apartment."

"I'm sorry for being nosy but why do you have a housekeeper?" I mean the man just cooked one hell of a breakfast.

"I'm a very busy man Ana, and yes I did cook you breakfast this morning, but I'm only able to do that when I have time. Normally I work late hours and don't want to have to worry about having to come home and cook for myself. Not to mention I need someone to keep this apartment clean."

I place the dishes in the sink, "I'm going to go and grab my sweatpants and purse, I'll be back in just a minute."

"Are you going to change too? I mean put some clothes on." Of course, he is idiot! Do you really think he's going to walk out of the elevator dressed on only his black boxers?

As if he's reading my mind. "I'm going to head to my room and get dressed and I'll meet you in the kitchen." I have no clue what his bedroom looks like. That's the only room he didn't show me last night.

I slip his sweatpants on and have to double tie them and roll the band down a few times. What the hell am I going to do about shoes. No way in hell am I going to wear my flats with this. I giggle to myself when I picture what Kate's face would look like if she could see my outfit right now. I miss my best friend and can't wait until she gets home from vacation. I just decide on going barefoot.

Christian is already in the kitchen waiting on me. He looks mighty fine wearing a blue polo shirt and blue jeans. "Ready when you are." He turns around and lets a chuckle escape.

"You look cute Ana, here wear these shoes, they're my sisters and she left them here not long ago."

"Bunnies are cute Mr. Grey, I look hideous. Thank you for the shoes are you sure your sister won't mind?"

"Well then start hopping Ms. Steele, because you look cute. And no, my sister won't mind I can assure you she's not missing them."

"I was wondering if you would let me drive your Land Rover, all I have is Audi's and I'm looking to expand my collection."

I've never let anyone drive my baby, not even Kate. "As long as you don't dent it." I reach in my purse and grab my keys and toss them to him.

Stepping in the elevator I feel the same electric current run through my body, the same one that always does when we are in here together, I wonder if Christian feels it too. My thoughts are confirmed when I look up at Christian and he is gripping the handrail and his head is tilted back with his eyes closed.

I watch him shake his head like he's shaking himself back to the here and now when the doors open. The parking garage is empty which I'm grateful for. I'd hate for anyone to see my outfit.

Christian clicks the fob to unlock the doors. Walks to my side and opens my door for me. I get in and buckle myself in. Christian opens the door and turns my car on and pops the hood of my car. I watch him walk to the front of my car wondering what he's doing I open my door, "May I ask you what you're doing?"

"Nothing to worry about just seeing what I'm working with here." I watch as he closes the hood and walks back to the driver's side and gets in.

Christian hooks his phone up to Bluetooth and scrolls through his music. "When we leave take a right and get on the highway, take the market street exit and follow around to Pikes Peak road, hang a left and I'll show you which spot to pull into."

With a nod of his head he puts the car in reverse and heads out towards the highway with John Mayer's Your Body Is a Wonderland blasting through the speakers.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and turn to Christian, "I'll be right back I'm just going to run in and grab some clothes and my necessities."

"I'll come in with you if that's alright." I'm not sure how I feel about him coming in. It's not that I'm embarrassed by our apartment. It's just it's so tiny compared to his massive penthouse.

"Sure." I watch as he comes around and opens my car door. He's such a gentleman when he's not yelling or losing his temper like he does at work.

I watch as Christian picks up a framed picture of my dad and I. "That's my dad and I. That photo was taken the day I was born. He had passed away three days after I was born." I decide to change the subject not wanting to dwell on where my daddy issues stem from. "So what type of clothes do I need?"

"It's a lovely picture. But just pack something to knock around the apartment in and a swimsuit or two. Oh, and maybe a sundress." I decide not to ask why I may need a swimsuit. Knowing him he has a swimming pool in a secret room at his apartment.

I look out the window as we drive back through town. Seeing happy couples walking arm and arm or holding hands is making me jealous. I want that.

"I'm just going to go put my bag in the room. Where would you like me to meet you at so we can talk." It's been eating me alive and I'm not going to unpack my bag until I know what all he wants to talk about.

"How about before you put your things away we sit down and talk, that way if you're not happy with what I have to offer then you can just grab your bag and go." I notice the sad look in his eyes. "Go make yourself comfortable and I'll be back in just a minute."

I walk to the great room, take my shoes off and sit down on the couch, and tuck my legs underneath. I don't have time to think to myself before I hear Christian walk into the room.

He walks around the coffee table and sits down on the couch turning sideways, facing me. "You changed into sweatpants and a T-shirt?"

"I did, you look comfortable in lounging clothes, I figured I'd join you. Now are you ready to talk? When I told you you're free to leave after our talk if it's not something you are interested in, it won't interfere with your employment I still expect you at work Tuesday morning at eight."

I will be at work that time rather it's to turn my resignation in or to work depends on what he has to offer. "Ok."

He's nervous which in return is making me nervous. "Ana, I'm going to be honest with you. I've been attracted to you since the first day I saw you in the elevator at GEH and my attraction has grown tenfold since meeting you. The only relationships I've ever had with women has strictly been dom/sub relationships, nothing more. For so many years my life has been on repeat, I've worked from early morning to late at night, only having subs come here strictly for a sexual release then sent them on their way. But with you the more I'm around you it makes me want a normal relationship. I want someone who I can take home for my parents to meet, someone I can tell how my day's gone, someone I can just lounge around with. I want that with you, you came in my life and have turned it upside down. So what I'm asking you is will you be with me, not only as my sub but also my girlfriend?"

There goes the damn butterflies and leaky pipes again. "Christian, I don't know what to say?"

"It's ok Ana, I meant what I said you can leave. I'll be right back I'm just going to go get your keys from my bedroom." I watch as he gets up and makes his way to his bedroom.

"Christian, get back over here and sit down please." He turns around and I see his face has a red tint to it, he's embarrassed. Fix this, Ana.

"You never let me finish I just have so many questions." I reach across and grab his hand in mine and squeeze it to let him know I'm not going anywhere. "When you say you want a girlfriend and a sub, I'm just wondering how that will work. Not only that we work together and I refuse to be your dirty little secret someone you keep in your back pocket and only take out when you want to play. And one last question, if I agree to this am I going to have to search for a new job? I feel exactly the way you do too. My feelings have grown as well in the last few days. But I tried pushing them down thinking you only wanted a dom/sub relationship. Not only that, you're my boss as well." I want this with him but I refuse to be kelp as a dirty little secret in a relationship. In the playroom is different.

He squeezes my hand and brings it up to his lips and places a light kiss to it. "I absolutely will not keep you as a dirty little secret that thought never crossed my mind. As far as the dom/sub part I still want to be your daddy in the playroom and I'll be sure to keep you in line when you act up. But I also want to be a loving boyfriend one that spoils his girlfriend. Work will be just like it is right now nothing will change there. And don't even think about turning in your resignation. If those thoughts are floating around in your head I suggest you lose them now, unless you want to upset daddy and make him go grab his belt."

"Only if my lady bits weren't sore I'd upset daddy. Where do I sign."

Christian pulls me into his lap grasping the back of my head pulling me to his lips, "Right here", I open my mouth and grant him entrance when I feel his tongue teasing the outline of my lips. He raises my T-shirt running his hands up and down my back, "I want you, Ana."

I feel his erection in his pants he's hard and I want to, but no way my lady parts can handle sex right now. "Christian, I can't I'm sore. And besides I have a bag to unpack."

He picks me up when he stands up and slides me down his body. He releases one hand from my back and brings his hand down and last slaps my ass. "Go unpack your bag and take a warm bath. I'll be in my office when you're done, I have some work to do."

My bag is unpacked and I'm fresh out of the bath. I make my way to Christians office he has his head down typing. "I'm all done do you need any help?"

Pushing away from his desk he pats his lap and crooks his finger beckoning me over. I make my way over and sit down in his lap. "We have to go to New York Tuesday afternoon for a meeting and we will return sometime Thursday night."

Surely, he's talking about him and Ross and not talking about him us, as in him and I. "Whose we?"

"You and I."

"Christian I can't just go to New York with you. I have to stay back with Andrea, that's what I was hired to do."

"Actually, I'm the boss and I make the rules, if I say you're going to New York with me then you're going." He's glaring at me wanting me to try and fight my way out of it. But I'm not going to give him that satisfaction.

"Ok. I came in here to tell you I'm getting hungry and wanted to know what you wanted me to cook for dinner."

"While you were upstairs I took out steaks, a porterhouse for me and a filet mignon for you. Can you take care of the sides while I'm out on the balcony grilling? I figured if we cooked together it would give us a chance to get to know each other better."

"I think I can manage that, how does homemade Mac and cheese and a salad sound?"

I watch his face light up when I mention Mac and cheese. "Homemade Mac and cheese is my favorite, come on I'm getting hungry."

When I googled GEH I didn't pay attention to his private life other than him donating to different charities and what pertained to his business. He mentioned earlier how he wants me to meet his parents.

"How about we play a little game to get to each other better, I ask a question then you get to ask me one." I wait for him to let me know he agrees. The nod of his head lets me know he's willing to play. "You said earlier you had a sister. Is she the only sibling you have?"

"No, I also have a brother as well all three of us are adopted. What about you how was your life growing up? I know you're an only child from your background check."

He places the knife he was cutting the tomatoes up with on the counter. "I was born in Savannah, Georgia but grew up all over and ended back up in Savannah before going to college. To put it mildly my mom was a whore growing up. I swear it was like she had a neon sign flashing on her pussy that read "open". She finally found her happily ever after with my step dad Bob when I went off to college which was really too late to have that daddy structure growing up. We still talk but we're not as close as I'd like us to be."

"What do you like to do in your downtime?" I pick up a piece of the cucumber and pop it in my mouth.

"When I have time, I like to soar in my glider or go out on The Grace."

"I've never been gliding and what's The Grace?"

"The Grace is my catamaran I named it after my mother. She's my savings grace and one of my favorite women along with you and my sister."

I feel my face blush, "That's really sweet and I've never been on a boat that size. I mean I've been on a fishing boat that my roommate dad owns once when her brother and his wife took us fishing one weekend."

"Well it looks like our weekend is planned then. Saturday we can go gliding and Sunday we can go out on the water. One other question I have for you. My parents are having a BBQ Monday and I promised I would show up and I'd love if you went with me. It's just going to be family and a few friends. You can meet my sister; my brother won't be there but you can always meet him next time."

"Sure, I'd love to go and meet your family, is that why you had asked me to pack a few swimsuits?"

"It is and thank you for coming with me, Ana. I'm going to go outside and start the grill." He kisses my cheek and turns around to grab the steaks out of the fridge.

I run upstairs and grab my phone and hook it up to the doc on the counter clicking on Sugar by Maroon 5. I grab the whisk to mix the dressing in the salad. I feel strong arms circle around my waist and a soft voice singing in my ear.

Your sugar Yes, please Won't you come and put it down on me I'm right here, 'cause I need Little love and little sympathy Yeah you show me good loving Make it alright Need a little sweetness in my life Your sugar Yes, please Won't you come and put it down on me My broken pieces You pick them up Don't leave me hanging, hanging Come give me some When I'm without ya I'm so insecure

The goosebumps are forming on my arms as he rubs his hands up and down my arms. "The steaks have about ten more minutes until they are done. How much longer on your end?"

"Everything is ready in here all I have left to do is get the plates sat and pour the wine."

I place the Mac and cheese and salad on the table and pour the wine when I see Christian walking in with the steaks. "Those look so good." If his steak cooking is like is breakfast cooking then I'm in for a treat.

Dinner was a quiet one the food was as good as I expected. Christian is an amazing cook. And I love cooking with him it gave us a chance to get to know each other a little better. "Ana, I hate to do this but I really need to do a little more work tonight in my office. Feel free to make yourself at home with the media room I have a bunch if movies to choose from."

"Don't feel bad, I know you have an empire to run I think I'm going to retire to my bedroom and do some reading. What time are we going gliding in the morning?"

He pulls me between his legs and wraps his arms around my waist. "I'll wake you up. You made me so happy when you agreed to be my lover. It was honey on the biscuit when you agreed we could do both."

"What's with your honey comment this morning and just then, Mr. Grey? You got a wicked look in your eye when you mentioned it both times."

"Your pussy taste like honey. Maybe if you're feeling better this weekend we can bring some honey into our playtime."

I try to bring my hands up to cover my face when he stops me from doing so. "Hey no need to be embarrassed I'm becoming addicted to your taste. As a matter of fact, I'm having to keep myself from throwing you on this bar and getting my fix. The only thing stopping me is I know you're sore."

"On that note I'm heading up to my room". I give him one last kiss and make my way up the stairs to my bedroom. Adding a little more sway to my walk as I go.

Christian

I turn around at my name being called. She looks beautiful standing there in my T-shirt and boxers. I adjust Greystone, walk over and take my seat and pour us some juice. "Good morning, Ana", I know I made plenty of food but I meant it last night when I said she could gain a few extra pounds.

I stab a piece of sausage and bring the fork up to my mouth, "You even buttered my biscuit, a man after my own heart." I drop my fork and raise my eyebrow and give her a little smirk.

"Christian, oh my god, I didn't mean it like that!" If you only knew what I'm willing to offer.

I reach over and place my hand on hers. "It's fine Ana, you just caught me off guard. If you're a good girl and eat all of your breakfast maybe next time I'll add some honey to it." Maybe I'll drizzle some honey on you right here on the breakfast bar, my bedroom, office, the list is endless. I feel my dick twitch when I think about feasting between her thighs on her delicious honey tasting pussy.

I'll have to ask Mrs., Taylor if what we have here is local honey. If not, I'll be sure to have her run to the farmers market and stock up on some. What my baby wants, my baby gets.

I make my way to the bedroom and slip on a blue polo shirt, pair of jeans and grab my shoes. I chuckle when I see the Velcro shoes sitting in the corner of my closet. Elliot had bought them for me last year as a joke, saying how I act like a granddaddy half the time. Sitting beside them are a pair of women Nike's that belong to Mia, which reminds me Ana had worn flats to the club last night. I pick up Mia's shoes and make my way back to the kitchen to wait on Ana.

I try to stop the chuckle that comes out of my mouth but I can't. Ana's standing there wearing my sweatpants that are far too big for her with my baggy GEH t-shirt. "You look cute Ana, here wear these shoes, they're my sisters and she left them here not long ago."

We stand there bantering for a minute about just how cute she looks. Her smart mouth is such a turn on. She tosses her car keys to me. I'm grateful she letting me drive, I've heard nothing but good reviews about Land Rovers, but me being me I want to check it out myself.

The electric current starts running through my body when I step into the elevator with her. Even though we signed the contract last night I made a promise to myself not to touch her until we have our talk.

I open Ana's car door and walk around to the driver's side and open the door and turn the car on and pop the hood. I have no fucking clue what I'm looking for under this hood. I'm a businessman not a fucking mechanic. That's what Taylor's for. I make a mental note to have Taylor come down and check things over when we get back. "May I ask what you're doing?"

"Nothing for you to worry about just seeing what I'm working with here." I hate lying to her, if she agrees to be fully mine she's going to find out just how serious I am about safety.

Ana's Land Rover drives like a dream, I'm going to have to get one for myself. The drive is short and I'm pleased to see she only lives about fifteen minutes from me.

Walking in Ana's apartment I do a quick sweep and make sure the apartment is safe. Her and her roommate have a deadbolt lock along with the slide bolt latch. The apartment is small and neat with a tan leather couch with different color pillows. The only room I'm interested in seeing is Ana's.

I take a seat on her bed and watch her pack her clothes. I reach over and pick up a framed photo of a baby and a man. "That's my dad and I, that photo was photo was taken the day I was born. He passed away three days after I was born. So, what type of clothes do I need?"

"It's a lovely picture. But just pack something to knock around the apartment in and a swimsuit or two. Oh, and maybe a sundress." I'll wait until after our talk to bring up my parents BBQ Monday. If things go my way then she will be going with me.

The ride back to Escala is silent giving me time to get my nerves under control for our talk we're going to have shortly. I don't do nervous!

"How about before you put your things away we sit down and talk, that way if you're not happy with what I have to offer then you can just grab your bag and go. Go make yourself comfortable and I'll be back in a minute."

I decide to change into some sweatpants and a T-shirt myself. I want her to see me as normal, not just her cold-hearted boss. My heart is beating frantically and my palms are beginning to sweat. I'm about to open myself to this beautiful woman in my great room, who doesn't know it yet but she has the power to break me. I'm not sure if I can strictly have a dom/sub relationship with her, when I know there is an opportunity for more. I want more than just weekends with her. I want to figure out if her touching me was just a fluke or more. I want someone to go to bed with at night and wake up with. And I want it with her.

She looks up and smiles when she sees me in my sweatpants and T-shirt. I take a seat next to her turning sideways sitting next to her. I remind her about leaving if she's not wanting this about how it won't interfere with her job. If I can't have her one way or the other, I'll take seeing her at work.

I inhale a deep breath and release it slowly, here goes nothing. "Ana, I'm going to be honest with you. I've been attracted to you since the first day I seen you in the elevator at GEH and my attraction has tenfold since meeting you. The only relationships I've ever had with women has strictly been dom/sub relationships, nothing more. For so many years my life has been on repeat, I've worked from early morning to late at night, only having subs come here strictly for a sexual release then sent them on their way. But with you the more I'm around you it makes me want a normal relationship. I want someone who I can take home for my parents to meet, someone I can tell how my day's gone, someone I can just lounge around with. I want that with you, you came in my life and have turned it upside down. So, what I'm asking you is will you be with me, not only as my sub but also my girlfriend?"

"Christian, I don't know what to say."

I place my hands in my knees and push off the couch, standing up slowly. "It's ok Ana, I meant what I said you can leave. I'll be right back I'm just going to go get your keys from my bedroom." Damnit, I knew I should have kelp my fucking mouth shut and my feelings to myself. Now I've lost her, mother fucking shit!

I get half way out of the great room when I hear her raised voice, "Christian, get back over her and sit down please." And like the most obedient puppy I am, I tuck my tail between my legs and make my way back to the couch and sit down.

"You never let me finish I just have so many questions." I'm tempted to snatch my hand away from hers when she reaches over and grabs it. "When you say you want a girlfriend and a sub, I'm just wondering how that will work. Not only that we work together and I refuse to be your dirty little secret someone you keep in your back pocket and only take out when you want to play. And one last question, if I agree to this am I going to have to search for a new job? I feel exactly the way you do too. My feelings have grown as well in the last few days. But I tried pushing them down thinking you only wanted a dom/sub relationship. Not only that you're my boss as well."

I squeeze her hand and bring it up to my lips and place feather kisses on it. No way in hell will I keep her as my dirty little secret. If it was up to me I would parade her all around all the damn time, which I'm sure I will be doing. "I absolutely will not keep you as a dirty little secret that thought never crossed my mind. As far as the dom/sub part I still want to be your daddy in the playroom and I'll be sure to keep you in line when you act up. But I also want to be a loving boyfriend one that spoils his girlfriend. Work will be just like it is right now nothing will change there. And don't even think about turning in your resignation. If those thoughts are floating around in your head I suggest you lose them now, unless you want to upset daddy and make him go grab his belt". Her eyes light up at the mention of daddy getting his belt.

"Only if my lady bits weren't sore I'd upset daddy." Well shit! "Where do I sign?"

I pull her onto my lap and grasp the back of her head and pull her to my lips, "Right here". As our tongues are fighting against one another I raise her T-shirt and run my hands up and down her back, "I want you, Ana."

I push her down and grind her on Greystone. "Christian, I can't right now I'm sore. And besides I have to unpack."

I pick her up when I stand up and slide her down my body, going slow and stopping on my erection, letting her know how much I want her and land a hard slap right on her ass and send her on her way. "Go unpack your bag and take a warm bath. I'll be in my office when you're done, I have some work to do."

My first stop is the kitchen where I take out two steaks for dinner tonight. Maybe I'll fire up the grill on the balcony while Ana fixes the sides. Isn't that what normal people do, they cook with each other?

I walk to my office and fire up my laptop and send an email to Taylor telling him to get a background check on Nick Smith from the fourth floor and to grab Ana's keys from my dresser and head down and check her car over. The bastard was looking too long at my girlfriend. Last night I had mentioned Ana wearing a collar, I've never felt the need to collar one of my previous subs, it always felt too intimate. But now with Ana as my girlfriend I want to. I scroll through the chokers at Cartier and settle on one that she can wear as a necklace. A 2004 Vintage Cartier 12.50 ct. t.w. Diamond Fancy Collar Necklace, with a hefty price tag of fifty-five thousand dollars. I make my purchase and see my email is flashing full so I decide to weed through what I can tonight. Ross lets me know she's not able to attend in meeting in New York Wednesday morning. I send her an email letting her know I'll go. I'm taking Ana with me, there's no way I'm going to be without her even if it's only from Tuesday through Thursday. There is a BDSM club there I wouldn't mind going to. I log onto their site and notice that Wednesday night they are having a Comic-Con night. No way I'm telling her about it till Wednesday night, and I know just who we will be going as. I send in our membership for the night to the club and look when I hear Ana. "I'm all done do you need any help?"

I push away from my desk and pat my lap and beckon her over. "We have to go to New York Tuesday afternoon for a meeting and we will return sometime Thursday night."

"Whose we?"

"You and I."

"Christian I can't just go to New York with you. I have to stay back with Andrea, that's what I was hired to do." Keep that smart mouth up baby girl and sore or not your about to wake the beast known as daddy up and I'm about to make your ass a whole lot sore.

"Actually, I'm the boss and I make the rules, if I say you're going to New York with me then you're going." Keep pushing me baby, my palm is twitching.

"Ok. I came in here to tell you I'm getting hungry and wanted to know what you wanted me to cook for dinner."

"While you were upstairs I took out steaks. A porterhouse for me and a filet mignon for you. Can you take care of the sides while I'm out on the balcony grilling? I figured if we cooked together, it would give us a chance to get to know each other better."

When she mentions Mac and cheese my face lights up. It's my absolute favorite, even the kind in the box.

"How about we play a little game to get to know each other better, I ask a question then you get to ask me one." I nod my head letting her know I agree.

The question and answer game was really fun. It gave me more insight on her life. And also gave me plans for the weekend. Saturday we can go gliding, Sunday we can go out on The Grace, and Monday to my parents' BBQ.

I'm flipping the steaks on the grill when I look up and see Ana swaying her hips to the song playing. I make my way in and circle my arms around her waist and sing to her. I love the feel of her in my arms.

Dinner is quite just us enjoying our meal. I let her know I need to head back to the office and finish working. I want no distractions this weekend.

I pull her between my legs and let her know how happy she's made me by agreeing to be mine and agreeing we could do both. Thinking about honey is making me think of all kinds of different possibilities.

She kisses me one more time before making her way up the stairs to her room. I adjust Greystone and head to my office to weed through the rest of my emails.


End file.
